MISSION II: Legt Hermione noch einmal flach!
by Julika Novalis
Summary: Zweiter Teil von Hermiones Eskapaden! Sie ist zurück in Hogwarts und immer noch irgendwie unbefriedigt...Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. HGxSSxSBxRL, PWP, lemon, slash
1. MISSION: Legt Hermione noch einmal flach

Sooooooo (Spannung steigt ins Unermessliche... und noch ein Stück weiter...) Jetzt geht es weiter mit Hermione und ihren heißen Männergeschichten! Sie ist so ein böses, BÖSES Mädchen... °gg°

Ich liebe euch! Ehrlich! Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne Review. Und da ich jetzt schon unglaubliche 113 Reviews auf den 1. Teil habe, habe ich wirklich viel Grund zur Freude! °knuddelt jeden einzelnen Reviewer°

**HermyBookworm:** Wie habe ich dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht? Klar, im Prinzip ist das hier MA, aber hier auf gucken sie bei den deutschsprachigen FFs nicht da drauf. Und solange mich keiner von euch anzeigt (wehe euch!) kann ich hier auf Deutsch posten was ich will :o)

**AlissaBlack:** Klar hast du mein Mitleid ;o)

Ganz viele Küsse gehen an **Johanna**, die gerade in Amerika ist und die ich schrecklich vermisse, **Anja**, die ich hoffentlich übermorgen wiedersehe, **Julia**, die dieses Kapitel wohl morgen heimlich bei der Arbeit lesen wird, und **Alena**, die diese Geschichte noch nicht gelesen hat! Du singst viel besser als Bettina! Ich hab euch soooooooo lieb!

_Disclaimer:_ Charaktere und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von der unvergleichlichen JKR, die Handlung ist geistiges Eigentum der nicht minder unvergleichlichen Fervesco!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um mich Rons beschränkten Wortschatzes zu bedienen – Verdammte Scheiße! Zaubertränke ist ein Alptraum, schon die ganze Woche. Und das nicht aus den üblichen Gründen. Nein, es gab keine beißenden Kommentare von Professor Snape (jedenfalls nicht mehr als sonst), keine verlegenen Blicke (davon hatte ich von Lupin genug für sich selbst, Snape und Sirius zusammen), keine unbequemen Konfrontationen (abgesehen von dem Abendessen von Harry und seinem Paten am Mittwoch, wo er darauf bestanden hat, dass Ron und ich mitkommen), keine einzige unangebrachte Geste. Zur Hölle! Der Mann scheint die ganze Orgie vergessen zu haben. Hatte einen panischen Moment, als ich an Vielsafttrank gedacht habe und dass Snape an dem Abend vielleicht gar nicht Snape war, aber dann sind mir die Wachen am Grimmauldplatz wieder eingefallen. Ich bin nur überparanoid gewesen – ein vielsaftgetränkter Filch hätte es auf keinen Fall an den Wachen vorbei geschafft, von Moody ganz zu schweigen... Außerdem, seine Taten in der Nacht können nur die des Meisters der Zaubertränke gewesen sein.

So, nach einer Woche, in der ich völlig ignoriert wurde, habe ich ehrlich gesagt aufgegeben, und beschlossen, dass ich Lupin trotz seiner Neigung, Dumbledores Anweisungen zu folgen, vielleicht überzeugen könnte, die Regeln für eine Nacht zurechtzubiegen, wenn nicht sogar sie zu ignorieren. Zum Teufel, eine halbe Stunde würde schon reichen! Doch kaum habe ich das gedacht, friedlich damit beschäftigt, meinen Trank zu verkorken und überzeugt, dass ich mich das ganze Wochenende mit mir selbst vergnügen muss, stoppt Professor Snape plötzlich an meinem Pult. Ich sehe ihn an und frage mich, was zur Hölle er jetzt will. Oder, etwas optimistischer, wen er jetzt zur Hölle ficken will. (1)

„Nachsitzen, Miss Granger", sagt er gedehnt und sieht mich an seiner langen Nase entlang an.

Ich versuche angestrengt, mein Lächeln zu verbergen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es mir gelingt.

„Wofür um Himmels Willen?" faucht Harry und will mir zu Hilfe kommen. Idiot!

„Nicht dass es Sie etwas angeht, Potter, aber Miss Grangers Benehmen letztes Wochenende war entsetzlich", antwortet Snape und hebt eine Augenbraue in meine Richtung. Es ist eine Frage, oder eher eine Einladung – wenigstens glaube ich das.

„Ja, Sir", sage ich und sehe auf mein Pult, in der Hoffnung, dass alle denken ich sei beschämt. Doch in Wirklichkeit versuche ich, das breite Grinsen zu verbergen, das mein Gesicht besetzt hat und nun nicht mehr verschwinden will.

„Acht Uhr, mein Büro", knurrt er. Er sieht mich noch einmal triumphierend an und gleitet zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

JA!

Also, ich habe wirklich nichts gegen Sirius oder Lupin – beide sind (nach meiner geringen Erfahrung) absolut passende Kandidaten für Runde zwei. Doch Lupin, Gott segne seine ehrliche Seele, ist einfach zu gut erzogen um etwas zu tun, was etwas anderes als das ultimativ Richtige ist (oder nicht zu tun, in diesem Fall), zumindest ohne Sirius der ihn aufstachelt, und während er sich unter Dumbledores gar nicht so wachsamen Augen befindet. Sirius wäre natürlich auch noch eine Möglichkeit, doch der ist in London und daher nicht so leicht erreichbar. Doch Snape ist hier, bereit und absolut in der Lage mein kleines...Problem zu lösen. Das Problem ist, dass ich seit letztem Wochenende so verdammt rattig bin, dass ich, wenn ich nicht bald Sex habe, ganz sicher entweder verrückt werde oder nachgebe und Ron vögele – nichts davon ist besonders positiv.

Nicht dass eins davon jetzt eine Rolle spielt! Gehe gerade die letzten Schritte zu Snapes Büro und vergewissere mich, dass sich meine Haare nicht zu sehr krausen. Nee, scheinen für den Moment zu liegen. Glätte mein Kleid bevor ich an der hölzernen Tür klopfe und nicht gerade geduldig auf Antwort warte. Verdammte Scheiße, habe jetzt schon eine halbe Ewigkeit gewartet. Will gerade noch einmal klopfen, da wird die Tür aufgerissen.

„Was zum ... Ah, Miss Granger", sagt er gedehnt, mustert mich und faucht dann „Was machen Sie hier ohne Uniform!"

„Äh", stottere ich, „es ist 8 Uhr am Freitag Abend, Sir. Ich dachte nicht, dass meine Uniform notwendig wäre."

Snape blickt mich finster an. „Es ist mehr als notwendig, Miss Granger, es ist zwingend erforderlich." Er mustert mich einen Moment empört, bevor er hinzufügt, „ich muss in meinen Räumlichkeiten noch ein paar Dinge erledigen. Sie werden in Ihr Zimmer zurückgehen und Ihre Uniform wieder anziehen, und dann sofort wieder runter in mein Büro kommen. Ist das klar?"

Bin hin- und hergerissen zwischen Wut und Geilheit. Komisch, wie Professor Snape mit den selben Worten diese beiden Gefühle in mir erzeugen kann. Oder, eigentlich doch nicht. Schließlich ist er ein totales Arschloch, und trotzdem renne ich ihm hinterher wie ein dummes Schulmädchen...warte...nicht zuviel darüber nachdenken...

„Gut."

Als ich in die Kerker zurückgehe, dämmert es mir, auf was er aus ist. Ich meine, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich warum er mich lieber in meiner Uniform sieht, und glaubt mir, ich habe nichts gegen ein kleines Rollenspiel (obwohl, ist es das überhaupt, wenn es auch in Wirklichkeit so ist? Hmm...nicht die richtige Zeit um philosophisch zu werden, Herm!). Naja, der Mann will einfach klarstellen, dass er hier die Oberhand hat, und ehrlich gesagt, wenn er das will kann er es haben. Zum Teufel, wenn ich ein nettes Spielchen gewollt hätte, wäre ich jetzt bei Lupin und würde versuchen, ihn betrunken zumachen. Nein, dafür will ich Snape nicht, und deshalb, glaube ich, muss ich nach seinen Regeln spielen.

Diesmal öffnet Snape viel schneller die Tür und lässt mich mit einem nervösen Blick auf den Gang in seine Gemächer. Doch als die Tür geschlossen ist, benimmt er sich wieder ganz wie der mürrische, selbstsichere Arsch wegen dem ich hier bin.

„Das ist sehr viel annehmbarer. Ich glaube, ich habe Ihnen Nachsitzen gegeben, Miss Granger, nicht Hermione."

Sehe ihn verletzt an, doch eigentlich ist es mir ziemlich egal. Untersuche ein paar Minuten gründlich seinen Wohnbereich. Obwohl der Raum dunkel ist, wie ich erwartet habe, ist es nicht kalt. Das Licht ist hier drin ziemlich trüb, es kommt nur von einigen Kerzen, die in schlangenförmigen Haltern an den steinernen Wänden stehen, an denen zum Großteil Bücherregale stehen. Würde wahnsinnig gerne in ein paar davon reingucken, aber habe jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun.

„Nun, Miss Granger, Sie sind wirklich ein unartiges Mädchen gewesen", sagt Snape gedehnt, und wieder fühle ich seinen harten Blick auf mir. „Sie haben letztes Wochenende nicht nur einen, sondern zwei Ihrer Professoren gefickt, wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist. Von dem erbärmlichen Hund ganz zu schweigen."

Überraschenderweise macht mich seine schmutzige Sprache ziemlich an. Ich nicke feierlich und spiele sein Spiel mit.

„Und tut es Ihnen leid, was Sie getan haben?" erkundigt er sich, legt eine Hand unter mein Kinn und hebt es, so dass ich ihn direkt ansehe.

Was zur Hölle soll ich darauf antworten?

„Ein bisschen", antworte ich – finde es schließlich schade, dass das Spiel überhaupt aufgehört hat!

„Sind wir ein bisschen trotzig, Miss Granger?" antwortet Snape nachdenklich. „Was soll ich mit so einem frechen Mädchen machen..." Ein böses, böses Grinsen verzerrt sein Gesicht, und plötzlich wäre es mir lieber, ich wäre nie hier herunter gekommen. Gott, hätte wenigstens so schlau sein sollen, Harry zu sagen wo ich hingehe! „Ich will ein 2 Meter langes Pergament über die Unzulänglichkeit der heutigen Jugend, Miss Granger. Sie haben eine Stunde."

Was?.! WAS?.! Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein! Doch während ich ihn weiter mit offenem Mund anstarre, spricht er ein paar Zauber und eine Rolle Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte erscheinen auf dem Tisch am Kamin.

„Nun, worauf warten Sie?" sagt Snape sieht mich grimmig an. Scheiße, es ist sein verdammter Ernst! Und dabei hätte ich die Nacht damit verbringen können, Lupin Feuerwhiskey einzuflößen bis er betrunken genug wäre, um mich besinnungslos zu vögeln!

„Ich glaube, ich gehe wieder, Sir", sage ich steif und drehe mich zurück zur Tür.

„Sie gehen nirgendwo hin, Miss Granger." Snape scheint sich über meine Tortur ach so sehr zu amüsieren. Zum Teufel mit ihm! „Sie müssen nachsitzen!"

Seufze und gehe schmollend zu dem Stuhl hinüber. Sehe noch einmal zu Snape, in der Hoffnung dass das alles ein trauriger Scherz ist. Er nickt zum Tisch und ich merke, dass er es wirklich ernst meint. Nachdem ich auf den Stuhl geglitten bin, halte ich mich eine Weile damit auf, mit der Feder herumzuspielen und dann das Pergament zu glätten. Nein, er hat sich immer noch nicht bewegt, er steht immer noch direkt hinter mir und starrt über meine Schulter. Scheiße, SCHEISSE, SCHEISSE!

Tauche die Feder in das Tintenfass und schreibe die Überschrift:

Unzulänglichk...

Doch bevor ich auch nur das erste Wort fertig geschrieben habe sind Snapes Finger in meinen Haaren und streichen es über eine Schulter. Lasse meine Augen zufallen und genieße die Berührung seiner Finger, die leicht über meinen Hals streichen. So ist es besser!

„Miss Granger, Sie arbeiten nicht!" faucht er und zieht seine Finger zurück.

Ah, so geht das Spiel also...schade dass ich die Regeln nicht kenne. Egal, schließlich lerne ich schnell. Tauche die Feder zurück in die Tinte und lasse mir Zeit damit, die Überschrift zu vervollständigen. Ich werde damit belohnt, dass Snape mit seinen Fingern über mein Schlüsselbein gleitet, was mich entzückt schauern lässt. Meine Schrift wird gegen Ende ziemlich zittrig. Snape zupft an meinem Krawattenknoten und lockert ihn gerade genug, dass seine Finger unter meinen Blusenkragen wandern können und so weit hinunterlangen, dass sie die empfindliche Haut zwischen meinen Brüsten reizen können. Ah, viel, viel besser!

Lasse mir verdammt viel Zeit, um die Überschrift zu unterstreichen, während ich in dem Gefühl von Snapes Haut an meiner schwelge. Seine Lippen finden meinen Hals, kitzeln meine Haut mit sanften Küssen und perfekt plazierten kleinen Bissen. Fühle mein Höschen schon feucht werden. Oh, was für ein Blödsinn! Sie sind durchweicht!

„Ich glaube, drei Unterstreichungen sind genug, Miss Granger", knurrt er in mein Ohr. Scheiße. Na gut.

Wie könnte man einen Aufsatz besser anfangen, als indem man die Frage wiederholt? Damit müsste ich noch ein paar Minuten gewinnen. Während ich die Feder weiter über das Pergament ziehe, öffnet Snape langsam meine Bluse und lässt seine Finger über die freigelegte Haut tanzen, und sein Mund attackiert weiter meinen Hals. Meine Bluse öffnet sich ganz und seine Hände streichen über meinen Oberkörper wieder aufwärts, um meine Brüste durch den Stoff meines BHs zu umfassen. Ah, himmlisch...

„Miss Granger", faucht er wütend in mein Ohr und zieht seine Hände komplett zurück, „Sie vernachlässigen Ihre Arbeit!"

Sehe auf das Pergament – da breitet sich jetzt ein ziemlich großer Tintenfleck aus, der aus meiner unbeachteten Feder läuft. Ups! Okay, ich kann das, ich kann weiterschreiben während er...ohhhhh! Snape ist zwischen den Tisch und mich geschlüpft, kniet vor mir und küsst sich auf meinem nackten Bauch in eine höchst willkommene südliche Richtung. Er erreicht den Bund von meinem Rock und hält einen Moment an.

„Ich höre ihre Feder nicht, Miss Granger!"

Snape wartet noch ein paar Sekunden, während ich Merlin weiß was auf die Seite vor mir kritzele. Offensichtlich ist er zufrieden dass ich immer noch arbeite, denn seine Hände schieben sich unter meinen Rock und drücken sanft meine Knie auseinander. Ich seufze zufrieden, als diese köstlich langen Finger an den Innenseiten meiner Schenkel hinaufgleiten und den Schritt meines Höschens zur Seite ziehen. Als er das tut, fühle ich für einen kurzen Moment seine Berührung an meinen Falten.

„Professor!" keuche ich.

Er zieht seine Finger zurück. „Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Granger?" erkundigt er sich hinterhältig. „Sicher können Sie eine einfache Aufgabe, wie einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, erfüllen, oder?"

„Fuck you", zische ich und nehme meine Feder wieder auf.

„In der Tat." Snape grinst triumphierend und begibt sich dann wieder an seinen Platz. Zum Glück kommt er diesmal gleich zur Sache indem er sein Gesicht zwischen meinen Beinen vergräbt und mit seiner perfekten langen Nase gegen meine Falten stupst. Scheiß auf den Aufsatz. Male jetzt nur noch Kringel über die Seite und lasse meine Augen zufallen. Seine Zunge schnellt heraus und leckt an meinem feuchten Zentrum. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße JA!

Das wird nicht mehr lange dauern, ich bin schon so nah dran. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich eine Woche der Abstinenz wie ein ganzes Leben anfühlen kann? Egal. Im Moment ist mein Hirn komplett in die samtigen Gefühle vertieft, die von meiner Klitoris ausgehen – ja, der Mann scheint sein Handwerk wirklich zu verstehen! Winde mich in meinem Sitz als ich dem Ziel näher und näher komme... Gott, Snape scheint meine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er lässt erst einen, und dann einen zweiten Finger in mich hineingleiten und vollführt dort lange, langsame Stöße.

„Gleich!" keuche ich und rutsche fast vom Stuhl.

Es klopft hart an der Tür. SCHEISSE!

„Ignorieren Sie es einfach", sagt Snape. Versuche es, wirklich, aber das Klopfen wird drängender, und der Gedanke, dass es Dumbledore sein könnte, hilft mir nicht gerade bei der Konzentration!

„Severus?"

Halt, nicht Dumbledore. Ich erkenne diese Stimme – fast genauso sarkastisch wie Snapes, nur etwas markanter. Doch nicht so seidig, eher verdammt kratzig...

Eine einzige Obszönität entschlüpft Snapes Mund, als er schnell von mir zurückweicht, und er zieht seine Finger so schnell zurück als habe er sich verbrannt.

„Ziehen Sie sich an, Sie dummes Mädchen!" zischt er und steht auf.

Knöpfe schnell meine Bluse zu und suche in meinem Gedächtnis nach einer Zuordnung für diese Stimme. Er ist nicht aus Hogwarts...

Ach Mist. Mein Hirn scheint sich verabschiedet zu haben, ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt als Snapes Nase meine feuchten Falten berührt hat. Scheiße!

„Severus? Ich muss wichtige Dinge mit dir besprechen!"

Verdammt, verdammt, wer ist das? Rücke hastig meine Krawatte gerade.

„Stellen Sie sich dumm", knurrt Snape an mich gewandt und schreitet zur Tür. Er dreht sich noch einmal zu mir um, als ihm etwas einfällt. „Nicht dass Ihnen das schwerfallen wird..."

Wie kann er es wagen! Würde gerne etwas genauso beleidigendes antworten, doch er hat die Tür schon geöffnet.

„Lucius", begrüßt Snape den Mann steif.

„Severus. Ah, ich sehe du hast...Gesellschaft?" Igitt! Malfoy Senior sieht mich völlig angeekelt über seine Nase hinweg an. Das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, mein Lieber...

„Miss Granger wollte gerade gehen." Das sagt er mit einem wohl überlegten finsteren Blick in meine Richtung.

Ha! So einfach werden Sie mich nicht los! Und außerdem, Lucius Malfoy mag ein Arschloch sein, aber ich bin immer noch total frustriert und bin sicher, der Mann kann sich nützlich machen.

„Ich glaube, ich bin mit meinem Aufsatz noch nicht fertig, Professor", erwidere ich süffisant grinsend. „Ich bin sicher dass Mr Malfoy nichts dagegen hat, uns...uh...zu helfen?"

Mann, wenn Blicke töten könnten läge ich jetzt zwei Meter unter der Erde und würde mir die Radieschen von unten angucken.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung auf was Sie hinauswollen, Miss Granger, aber Sie haben ihre Schuldigkeit getan", sagt Snape ziemlich ruhig, aber ich sehe diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Den Ausdruck, der sagt, dass ich später bitter hierfür werde zahlen müssen. Den Ausdruck, der sagt, dass das nicht die Spielregeln sind. „Sie können gehen."

Obwohl ich mich unter Malfoys prüfendem Blick und Snapes Dolchblicken mehr als unwohl fühle, schaffe ich es noch, lässig die Schultern zu zucken und aufzustehen.

Snape geht hinüber zu dem Tisch und hebt das Pergament auf.

„Nicht Ihre beste Arbeit, Miss Granger. Sie scheinen irgendwie...abgelenkt gewesen zu sein?"

Arschloch!

„Ich schlage vor, dass Sie ihn in Ihrem Zimmer fertig machen. Ich glaube, Sie schaffen das auch ohne meine Hilfe, oder?"

Arschloch, Arschloch, ARSCHLOCH! Nein, kann ich nicht! Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe es die ganze letzte Woche versucht! ARSCHLOCH!

Habe einen Einfall. Schnappe mir das Pergament und laufe zur Tür. Gerade als ich weggehe, rufe ich über meine Schulter zurück „Nun, da Sie mir keine Hilfe sind, muss ich es wohl selber weitermachen. Oder vielleicht kann mir Professor Lupin helfen?"

Hätte wirklich nicht in genau diesem Moment in sein Gesicht sehen und dann die Tür zuknallen sollen. Zaubertränke am Montag wird die Hölle!

Ach, scheiß drauf. Im Moment habe ich wichtiges im Kopf – zum Beispiel, dass ich so geil bin wie Fluffy zur Paarungszeit und ungefähr genauso gefährlich. Mir tut jetzt schon jeder Kerl leid, der sich mir in den Weg zwischen hier und Lupins Büro stellt!

Sieht so aus, als hätte ich noch eine Anweisung von meinem hormongesteuerten Hauptquartier erhalten –

Mission 2: Legt Hermione noch einmal flach!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1): Viel lustiger auf Englisch! „I look up at him, wondering what the fuck he wants now. Or, more hopefully, who he wants to fuck now."

Review an Ferv: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Einfach hier unten auf den netten lila Knof drücken! Man muss auch nicht angemeldet sein!


	2. MISSION: Fürs erste befriedigt

Diesmal: Telefonsex bei Zauberern!

Da ich morgen in den Urlaub fahre, habe ich euch nochmal ein Kapitel übersetzt, damit ihr nicht ganz auf dem Trockenen sitzt! Ich bin dann erst am 3.10. wieder da, und ob ich da gleich zum Übersetzen komme weiß ich nicht, weil ich erst noch Konzerte habe. Ich werde es aber versuchen!

°Im Kreis rumhüpf vor Freude° Ich liebe euch und eure Reviews!.! Vielen Dank für euer Lob und dafür, dass ihr so lieb zu mir seid!

**NarcissaMalfoySnape:** Heute habe ich quickdic mal ausprobiert weil Leo nen Hänger hatte, aber ich finde es ziemlich ätzend, weil es so wenige Redewendungen vorschlägt und auch zB bei "hark" auch sowas wie "shark" vorschlägt...

**Thomas Claw:** Nun ja, die Klausur war nicht so schlimm wie die letzten Male, sagen wirs mal so. Ich hoffe, ich habe endlich bestanden und muss den ganzen Käse nicht nochmal auswendig lernen!

**Saxas13:** Dieser Teil hat 9 Kapitel.

**Julia:** Brave Julia ;o) Ganz liebe Küsse!

_Disclaimer:_ Blah blah...JKRs...Fervs...nix meins...kein Geld...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es scheint eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis ich endlich Lupins Büro erreiche. Will gerade seine verdammte Tür in Stücke klopfen, da wird mir auf einmal klar was ich hier tue. Ich werde von meinem ziemlich widerwilligen Professor Sex verlangen. Vielleicht hat Snape recht – ich sollte einfach in mein Zimmer zurückgehen und mich selbst um das Problem kümmern!

Will gerade wieder gehen, als Lupins Stimme stotternd zu mir dringt.

„Ähh, Hermione, wie...schön dich zu sehen. Wie...wie geht es dir?"

Ich blicke auf und sehe direkt auf die Brust des Mannes, der in der jetzt offenen Tür steht. Ah, ja, diese Brust. Obwohl sie jetzt von seinem T-Shirt verdeckt wird, ist die Erinnerung immer noch wach und ich kann durch den dunklen Stoff hindurch die Konturen bewundern, von denen ich weiß, dass sie sich dort verbergen.

„Ich bin tatsächlich ein bisschen frustriert, Sir", antworte ich. Lupin erbleicht, als ich auf seine Situation anspiele. Hups! Das ist also mein Professor, der wünscht er wäre nicht so...nicht derjenige, bei dem einem solche Ideen kommen.

„Nun, kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

Ich sehe den Mann ziemlich hungrig an...ungefähr so wie Fluffy, nachdem mehrere Wochen nicht gefüttert worden ist.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten diese Unterhaltung besser in Ihrem Büro fortsetzen", informiere ich ihn. Habe absolut keine Lust, ihn im Flur zu vögeln – viel zu kalt hier, obwohl es schon fast Sommer ist!

„Ähm...okay." Nervös bittet Lupin mich in sein Büro und schließt die Tür langsam hinter mir. Einen Moment blickt er wie erstarrt auf den Türknopf, bevor er sich zu mir umdreht.

Er fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die kurzen Haare und fragt noch einmal, „So, womit kann ich helfen?"

Da merke ich, dass Lupin mich nicht einmal ansieht. Er tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen und fixiert einen Punkt weit zu meiner Linken.

Mist, Mist! Das wird nicht gutgehen, das weiß ich jetzt schon. Okay, kann genauso gut gleich auf den Punkt kommen – besser als den ganzen Abend damit zu verschwenden, mit ihm zu reden und es bringt doch nichts.

„Ich war bei Professor Snape, aber er hat anderes zu tun. Ich dachte, vielleicht haben Sie Lust auf eine Wiederholung von letztem Wochenende – minus Sirius und Professor Snape."

Lupin seufzt. „Hermione..."

„Bitte?" Ein paar Manieren schaden sicherlich nicht!

„Letztes Wochenende war ein furchtbarer Fehler, Hermione. Ich entschuldige mich vielmals für meine Rolle darin, und für alle unsere Vergehen."

Mist! „Ich bin nicht wegen einer Entschuldigung hier, Remus."

Plötzlich sieht er mich direkt an, und ich sehe die Frustration in seinem Blick. „Hermione, solange ich als dein Professor unter diesem Dach lebe, glaube ich, dass es am besten ist, wenn du keine solchen Vorschläge mehr machst."

Verdammt bis Azkaban und zurück! Moment...

„In einer Woche mache ich meinen Abschluss..."

Lupin nickt, ein kleines Lächeln spielt um seine Mundwinkel.

Okay, das ist schon mal was, schätze ich. Doch das ändert nichts an meiner momentanen Situation.

ooooo

Ich bin noch ein paar Minuten dageblieben und habe mich mit Lupin unterhalten. Wollte nicht dass er denkt, ich wäre nur eine sexbesessene kleine Schlampe, doch jetzt bin ich wieder in meinem Zimmer...alleine.

Starre gerade an die Decke. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es da oben so viele Spinnen gibt...igitt!

„Herm? Bist du da?"

Was zum... Ich springe vom Bett und frage mich, wie zur Hölle jemand in mein Zimmer kommen konnte...Ich habe die Tür abgeschlossen und meine Wachzauber aktiviert!

Und da ist die Antwort – mitten in den Flammen meines Kamins sitzt Sirius' Kopf.

„Oh, Sirius! Hi!" Ich gehe hinüber und setze mich vor das Feuer.

„Wie geht's dir, Herm?"

„Frag nicht."

„Ich habe mit Remus gesprochen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass du ihn besucht hast..."

Ich seufze. „Ja. Er ist so moralisch wie immer."

„Und was ist mit Professor Snape? Ich bin sicher, er wäre mehr als bereit gewesen, dir zu helfen..."

„War er", antworte ich missmutig, „bis Lucius Malfoy aufgetaucht ist. Snape fand meine Idee, dass Malfoy mitmachen darf, nicht so gut. Vermutlich ist er einfach ein egoistisches Arschloch."

„Nun ja, das ist er, Herm, aber komm schon! Malfoy ist ein ganz mieser Zeitgenosse, ich habe das Gefühl, dass Severus selber da einen seiner seltenen moralischen Momente hatte."

„Schade," seufze ich.

„Mm, schade dass ich nicht da sein kann", fügt Sirius wehmütig hinzu. „Ich fühle mich gerade nicht besonders ethisch."

„Wirklich?" sage ich und werde ein bisschen munterer. Wenigstens weiß ich, dass einer von ihnen willig ist... „Kannst du herkommen?"

Sirius lacht leise. „Ich glaube nicht, Herm. Dumbledore würde Fluffy meine Eier zum Spielen geben."

Ich lache ein bisschen darüber – doch es ändert nichts an meiner Frustration. „Und was würdest du tun, wenn du hier wärst?" Okay, ich weiß dass diese Frage total selbstzerstörerisch ist, aber ich will etwas haben, wovon ich heute Nacht träumen kann!

Ein freches Grinsen huscht über das Abbild von Sirius' Gesicht. „Nun, ich würde damit anfangen, dich ordentlich zu knutschen. Dieser Schmollmund ist einfach unwiderstehlich, Herm."

„Da würde ich nicht protestieren!" antworte ich sehnsüchtig.

„Ich würde an deiner Unterlippe knabbern und mit der Zunge über ihre weiche Oberfläche fahren. Dann würde ich meine Zunge in deinen süßen Mund gleiten lassen. Ich würde dich näher an mich heranziehen und fühlen, wie sich dein reizender Körper hart an meinen presst. Gott, Herm, gut dass ich alleine Zuhause bin...diese Gedanken stellen ein Chaos mit meinem Schwanz an."

Oh mein Gott! Die ganze Zeit habe ich mir unbewusst über die Lippen geleckt und mir vorgestellt, es wäre Sirius. Jetzt überlastet der Gedanke, dass Sirius dasteht und völlig für mich bereit ist, mein Hirn total.

„Oh, wow", sage ich bebend. „Mach weiter."

Ich kann ihn fast fühlen, wie er seinen warmen Körper an mich presst. Seine Lippen auf meinen.

Als ich sein Bild ansehe, fallen seine Augen zu. „Nun, angesichts deiner Lage würde ich nicht herumalbern. Was hast du an?"

„Uniform."

„Zieh deine Robe und deine Strickjacke aus."

Ich tue was er verlangt, und werfe die überflüssigen Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden.

„Okay."

„Gut, die wirst du nicht brauchen." Sirius wartet einen Moment. „Viel besser. Jetzt würde ich deine Bluse aufknöpfen...langsam deine ganze Porzellanhaut betrachten...Gott, Herm, du bist köstlich."

Ich seufze leise, als ich tue was er sagt. Ich öffne die Knöpfe an meiner Bluse und fahre mit den Händen über meine Haut. Ich schauere entzückt bei dem, was eigentlich Sirius tun sollte.

„Meine Güte, du bist ja ein bisschen rot", sagt Sirius mit einem leisen Lachen.

Ich grinse süffisant.

„Dann würde ich meine Hände unter deinen BH gleiten lassen und einen Moment deine Brüste streicheln, bevor ich deine Brustwarzen reize. Scheiße, machst du das, Herm?"

„Mmhm." Meine Antwort ist nicht viel mehr als ein Quieken. Als ich in die festen Knospen kneife, fühle ich schon die Hitze, die von meinem Zentrum ausgeht, und ich seufze bei dem Gedanken an das was noch kommt. Scheiße, warum bin ich nicht früher auf das hier gekommen?

„Gott. Okay, ich würde mich vor dich knien, ohne dass meine Lippen deine verlassen. Eine Hand würde ich da lassen wo sie ist, und mit der anderen über deinen nackten Bauch streicheln, über deinen Rock und kurz unter dem Saum anhalten."

Ich folge mit den Fingern seinen Anweisungen nach unten und halte an der Innenseite meines Schenkels an, genau da wo der graue Stoff meines Rocks aufhört.

„Jetzt lasse ich meine Finger aufwärts gleiten und kleine Kreise auf seiner Haut zeichnen", fährt Sirius fort. Ich tue was er sagt und seufze.

„Gott, ja, Sirius", stöhne ich.

„Gutes Mädchen. Meine Finger erreichen dein Höschen. Bist du feucht, Herm?"

Ich fahre über den nassen Stoff. „Mmhm."

Sirius lässt ein Knurren hören. „Das ist genug Spielerei, Herm", knurrt er. „Ich kann gleich nicht mehr."

„Vielleicht kann ich dir behilflich sein?" schlage ich vor, denn ich will unbedingt dass er weitermacht.

„Und wie?"

Ich lecke mir die Lippen und Sirius' Augen fallen zu. „Herm! Jeden Moment könnte jemand reinkommen."

Diese Vorstellung hat einen sehr tiefen Effekt auf mich. Die Vorstellung, erwischt zu werden, erhöht mein Verlangen, weiterzumachen.

„Mach deine Hose auf", verlange ich.

„Mein Gott, du hast ja eine richtig herrische Ader, Herm. Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht mit Severus gespielt hast?"

Ich wünschte ich hätte! Doch jetzt höre ich das schwache Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses, der aufgezogen wird, und meine Gedanken sind sofort wieder ganz bei Sirius.

„Jetzt würde ich mit den Händen über die Vorderseite deiner Boxershorts fahren, dich streicheln und dich bereit machen", informiere ich ihn mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Glaub mir", knurrt er, „ich bin mehr als bereit für dich, Herm."

„Gut. Ich schiebe meine Hand in deine Shorts und hole dich heraus. Streichel dich, Sirius."

„Scheiße..." murmelt er und sein Gesicht verzieht sich vor Genuss.

„Ich lege meine Lippen um dich und streichele dich mit meiner Zunge."

„Stop! STOP!" brüllt er auf, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. „Ich kann nicht mehr!"

Ich lache nur ein bisschen. „Fick mich, Sirius."

Er öffnet die Augen und grinst hinterhältig. „Mit Vergnügen."

Ich bebe vor Erwartung.

„Spreiz deine Beine, Herm. Ich nehme deine Knie und lege deine Beine über meine Schultern. Ich stoße in dich hinein. Gott, es ist so heiß dort, so eng! Verdammt, Herm!"

Ich ahme mit den Fingern seine Bewegungen nach und stöhne bei dem plötzlichen Eindringen. Gott, es ist fast so als wäre er hier.

„Hart, Sirius. Ich will es hart!" bettele ich.

„Abgemacht. Ich kann mich sowieso nicht mehr zurückhalten. Verdammt! Ich finde deine Klitoris und reibe mit dem Daumen darüber. Wie fühlt sich das an? Wie nah bist du? Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du für mich kommst."

Ich tue was er sagt und erzittere bei meinem bevorstehenden Orgasmus. Verdammt, verdammt!

„Ich bin so nah dran. Ich...Gott...Sirius! Ich fühle mich so voll...so wunderbar voll! Meine Zehen kribbeln...nur ein bisschen noch! Nur ein bisschen härter! Bitte!"

„Ja! Ich drehe dich um und stoße von hinten in dich...verdammt, Mione, ich stoße in dein Zentrum. Ich..."

Doch seine Worte verlieren sich in der Ferne als mein Orgasmus mich überwältigt, und mein Körper sich um meine Finger anspannt. Ich kann ihn praktisch immer noch fühlen, wie er in mich hineinstößt. Er hat jetzt auch die Kontrolle verloren...

„Verdammt, HERM!" Ich höre ihn im Hintergrund kurz aufschreien. Ich öffne schnell wieder die Augen und sehe zu, wie sich sein Gesicht bei seinem Orgasmus verzieht. Der Anblick ist unglaublich. Meine Finger fliegen zurück zu meiner Klitoris, reiben noch ein paar Mal darüber und ich stürze noch einmal über die Grenze.

„Mione?"

Langsam öffne ich die Augen und sehe Sirius an, der nun selbst etwas rot im Gesicht ist.

„Das war phantastisch." Ich atme langsam aus und grinse ihn dann an.

„Gott..." seufzt er. „Ich würde nie wieder ohne Hintergedanken in ein Feuer gucken können."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review an Ferv: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Ihr wisst ja wie das geht...


	3. MISSION: Versuch unternommen

°Verteilt feuchte Küsse° Danke, ihr Lieben, für eure vielen vielen Reviews!.!.! Die bedeuten mir _verdammt_ viel (um mit Herms Worten zu sprechen :o)) Mein Urlaub war schön, bin braun geworden und habe nette Leute kennen gelernt. Ich war übrigens in Spanien, in Calella (das ist ein Stück nördlich von Barcelona, also am Mittelmeer). Zum Glück war Nebensaison, ich möchte nicht wissen wiees da in der Hauptsaison aussieht. Der Strand voller Sangria-bekleckerter, vögelnder Partypeople wahrscheinlich. Naja, wie die Leute bei Rainbowtours halt sind...

Ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit: Ich habe Pädagogik bestanden!.!.! Unglaublich, aber wahr. Man brauchte 45 Punkte um zu bestehen, und ich hatte 58. °puh°

Dieses Kapitel widme ich **Julia**, die heute, als wir uns beim Konzert gesehen haben, zur Begrüßung meinte: "Warum hast du verdammt nochmal deine blöde Vampirgeschichte weitergeschrieben, und nicht weiter übersetzt?.!" Extra für dich, Süße, habe ich mich jetzt so beeilt!

Übrigens, ich weiß auch nicht, warum Sirius und Hermione sich offensichtlichnicht sehen konnten... vielleicht ist ja das Gesichtsfeld so beschränkt, wenn man aus einem Kamin rausguckt?

Hier die restlichen Reviewantworten:

**Thomas Claw:** Vielleicht ist es diesmal besser mit den Anglizismen. Hab mir jedenfalls Mühe gegeben. Ich singe in einem Gospelchor. Heute hatte ich das erste von zwei Konzerten, es war ganz gut, aber einiges haben wir auch versägt... Das war aber umso lustiger, und es wird eh kaum einer gemerkt haben :o) Ich habe sogar einen Solo-Part... Den habe ich aber nicht versägt!

**Mouse:** ashwinder (punkt) sycophanthex (punkt) com. Musst dich anmelden, um eine Story zu lesen. Lohnt sich aber ;o)

**La Immortelle:** Bei manchen Sätzen denke ich auch: Hä? Was? Manchmal übersetze ich das dann einfach so wie es dasteht, in der Hoffnung dass ihr euch einen Reim drauf machen könnt...

_Disclaimer:_ Oh Mann, dafür bin ich jetzt echt zu müde. Ihr wisst ja: JKRs und Fervs, nicht meins. Ich übersetze nur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah, ein neuer Tag, eine neue Chance, mein ...Problem zu lösen. Zwar hat Sirius mir letzte Nacht ein bisschen Erleichterung verschafft, aber befriedigt bin ich noch lange nicht.

Verdammt. Es ist Samstag. Keine Chance, Snape in Zaubertränke zu verführen. Nun gut, muss wohl andere Möglichkeiten finden... aber ohne Lupin. Muss dem Mann wohl eine Woche oder so geben, in der Zwischenzeit ist es reine Zeit- und Energieverschwendung, es bei ihm zu versuchen.

So gerne ich auch schnell mal für einen Morgenquickie in den Kerkern vorbeischauen würde, bezweifle ich irgendwie, dass Snape ein Morgenmensch ist (aber ist das eigentlich zu irgendeiner Tageszeit besser?). Außerdem glaube ich, ich könnte ein bisschen Frühstück vertragen, um meine Energiereserven aufzufüllen.

Welche Überraschung, weder Harry noch Ron sind beim Frühstück. Als ob sie an einem Samstag schon so früh wach wären. Doch am Lehrertisch gibt es eine Überraschung. Snape ist da...und neben ihm sitzt Malfoy Senior und unterhält sich mit ihm. Ooh, es geht bergauf! Scheiß auf Sirius' Warnung von letzter Nacht – er ist nur eifersüchtig.

Ah, sieh an. Lucius starrt am Gryffindor-Tisch entlang – Seamus, Parvati, Colin, freier Platz, noch ein freier Platz...

Schenke Lucius mein schönstes süffisantes Grinsen und lecke mir über die Lippen. Sein Blick wird etwas weicher und leicht überrascht, als er fragend eine Augenbraue hebt. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und lächle süß.

Und dann lehnt er sich zu Snape herüber und sagt etwas ganz leise zu ihm. Snapes Augen schießen zu mir und ich lächle selbstzufrieden. Oh Mann, ist er sauer! Perfekt!

Oh scheiße...er kommt hier her! Nein, das war nicht beabsichtigt...

Der ganze Gryffindor-Tisch verfällt in Schweigen, zusammen mit fast dem ganzen restlichen Raum. Scheiße, scheiße, SCHEISSE!

„Miss Granger", zischt er, „Was zum Teufel tun Sie da, Sie dummes Mädchen?"

„Nun, da Sie mir nicht helfen können, dachte ich, Mr Malfoy wäre vielleicht so gut", antworte ich leise.

„Es ist ein Unterschied, ob ich nicht kann oder nicht will", knurrt Snape zurück. Ha, habe wohl da getroffen wo es wehtut, was?

„Nicht von meinem Standpunkt aus gesehen", erwidere ich.

„Das sieht nach Nachsitzen aus, Miss Granger!" bellt Snape mich plötzlich an, und die meisten Schüler zucken zusammen. Sie haben alle angestrengt versucht, etwas von dem aufzuschnappen, worüber Snape und ich reden, und da noch niemand schreiend rausgerannt ist, kann ich nur annehmen, dass sie vollkommen ahnungslos sind.

Ich stehe auf und trete gerade nahe genug an Snape heran, dass es ihm unangenehm ist. „Nun gut, Professor. Dann sehen wir uns in 10 Minuten in Ihrem Büro? Und laden Sie auch Mr Malfoy ein...Ihr Gast soll sich ja nicht vernachlässigt fühlen, oder?" Ich schlendere langsam von ihm weg in Richtung Tür. Lass ihn mir nachjagen.

„Hermione!" ruft Snape plötzlich ganz un-snape-haft. Jetzt hat er wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Raumes sicher. Oh Mann! Würde auf der Stelle zu einer Pfütze auf dem Boden zusammenschmelzen beim Klang meines Vornamens in dieser Stimme, wenn ich nicht vor Angst erstarrt wäre. Mist. Immer noch eine Woche bis zum Abschluss... Eine lange Woche, in der alle möglichen unangenehmen Dinge passieren könnten, sollte das mit letztem Wochenende rauskommen... Snape starrt mich an, und ich sehe für einen Moment Panik in seinen Augen aufflammen, wenn auch nur für einen sehr kurzen Moment.

„Sie, Miss Granger, machen in weniger als einer Woche Ihren Abschluss, und ich schlage vor, Sie üben schon mal, sich wie eine Erwachsene zu benehmen und über die Folgen Ihrer Taten nachzudenken!"

„Glauben Sie mir,", antworte ich ruhig und grinse, „ich weiß genau was die Folgen sind, Sir, und sie sind höchst erstrebenswert."

Ich sehe schnell zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Dumbledore guckt amüsiert, McGonagall runzelt die Stirn und Lucius Malfoy...hm, ich kann diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz deuten. Verdammt, habe wohl meine Chance verspielt, muss abwarten und sehen... Zeit, hier zu verschwinden...ah...sieh an, ich bin fast an der Tür...

„Also schön, Miss Granger." Oh Mist. Mit dem Ton habe ich nicht gerechnet.

ooooo

Oh verdammt. Laufe jetzt seit einer Stunde im Schloss herum, in der Hoffnung, auf Lucius zu treffen...doch vergebens. Ich bin echt armselig. Nun gut, Zeit, ins Zimmer zurückzugehen...guck jetzt einfach bedürftig. Gehe zurück durch die Eingangshalle, als ich in gedehntem Tonfall meinen Namen höre. „Miss Granger, nehme ich an."

Drehe mich um und stehe Zentimeter vor Mr Malfoy. Perfekt.

„Sind Sie nicht eine von Potters kleinen Freunden?"

„Ich glaube, so könnte man es sagen", antworte ich, unsicher, ob ich das vor ihm zugeben soll. Egal.

„Severus hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ein ziemlicher kleiner Wildfang geworden sind."

Was soll ich dazu sagen? Nichts, offensichtlich, er scheint für den Moment damit zufrieden zu sein, mich zu taxieren. „Und doch scheinen Sie so süß und unschuldig..." Ein Finger streicht über meine Wange und lässt mich erschauern. Mann, das sieht gut aus.

„Das wird ausreichen. Hier entlang." Ohne sich umzudrehen, geht Malfoy den Flur hinunter in Richtung der Kerker. Fühle mich ein bisschen idiotisch, dass ich ihm wie ein treues Hündchen hinterherlaufe, aber scheiß drauf!

Schließlich nimmt Malfoy die Schutzzauber von einer Tür nicht weit von Snapes Räumen und schiebt mich schnell hinein. Der Raum ist ziemlich kahl, nicht mehr als ein Bett und ein Schreibtisch. Es ist dunkel und schmuddelig hier drin.

„Letzte Chance, Miss Granger", sagt Lucius träge, mit dem Rücken zu mir als er seinen Umhang auszieht und ihn sorgfältig auf das Fußende des Bettes legt. „Geh."

Was ist mit den Typen los? Das ist den Worten von Sirius, Lupin und Snape nur zu ähnlich. Ich bin sehr wohl im Stande, es mit drei Männern aufzunehmen, oder nicht? Ein einziger wird sicher kein Problem sein...

„Nein", erwidere ich ziemlich entschlossen...nun, ich glaube zumindest dass es entschlossen ist, doch dieser Teil von mir bemerkt das Quieken nicht, das gerade über meine Lippen gekommen ist.

„Wie Sie wünschen." Lucius rollt seine Ärmel hoch...das fängt an, mich irgendwie zu beunruhigen...

Er dreht sich ziemlich beiläufig um, durchquert den Raum und stellt sich direkt vor mich. Aus heiterem Himmel greift er eine Handvoll meiner Haare und zieht meinen Kopf ruckartig nach hinten.

„Also, was soll ich mit Ihnen anfangen..." sinniert er laut.

„Ähm..." fange ich an, denn ich will hier auch noch was zu sagen haben.

„Ich habe Sie nicht nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt!" Autsch! Er hat meinen Kopf gerade noch weiter zurückgebeugt. Verdammt, das tat weh! Nachdenklich sieht er zu dem Schreibtisch hinüber und schleppt mich fast dorthin. Immer noch mit der Faust in meinen Haaren zieht er meinen Kopf runter, bis ich auf dem Schreibtisch liege, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, und meine Wange auf die harte Oberfläche gepresst. Mit seiner freien Hand schiebt Lucius meinen Rock hoch, und hält inne... anscheinend hat er die Abwesenheit meiner Unterwäsche bemerkt. Er fährt mit einem Finger durch meine Falten, kratzt mich ganz leicht mit dem Nagel so dass ich erschauere. Kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich verdammt geil bin oder totalen Schiss habe. Totaler Schiss gewinnt...verdammt...Snape hatte recht...das war keine gute Idee! Mistkerl...wenn er nicht immer so ein Arsch wäre, hätte ich vielleicht auf ihn gehört.

„Ich muss gehen", quieke ich und versuche, mich ihm zu entwinden.

„Sie haben Ihre Gelegenheit gehabt", sagt Malfoy, „und Sie wollten nicht. Zu spät, Miss Granger."

Verdammt, VERDAMMT, VERDAMMT! Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Scheiße, komme nicht dran...Scheiße!

Ich fühle die Hand auf meiner nackten Rückseite zittern, die Finger länger werden...was zum Teufel...?

Ich drehe mich so weit nach hinten wie es meine Position erlaubt, und begegne Snapes höhnischem Grinsen.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben Ihre Lektion gelernt, Miss Granger?" sagt er gedehnt. „Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie hören nächstes Mal auf meine Warnung. Mr Malfoy wäre längst nicht so nett gewesen."

Arschloch! Verdammtes Arschloch!

„Ich werde es mir merken", erwidere ich recht ruhig.

Snape beugt sich über mich und knurrt in mein Ohr, „Versuchen Sie nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen. Ich weiß ganz genau, was für eine Angst Sie hatten."

Ah, aber weiß er auch ganz genau, wie geil ich jetzt bin? Verdammt, ich war so nah dran, etwas Action zu bekommen. Mist, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er es ist...bin immer noch halbnackt über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, mit Snape über mir...

„Wissen Sie", sage ich nachdenklich, „wir sind jetzt alleine, vielleicht können wir...äh...weitermachen was wir letzte Nacht angefangen haben?"

„Sie, Miss Granger, haben nicht das Recht, Forderungen zu stellen."

Schade...bah...hoffe Sirius ist zu Hause...

Halt...oh wow...Lange Finger streichen über meine Haut, zeichnen Kreise auf meinem nackten Hintern und bewegen sich abwärts, um langsam in meine Falten einzutauchen...ahhh, viel besser.

„Sie bleiben wo Sie sind", sagt Snape als er meine Haare loslässt.

Da protestiere ich nicht. „Ja, Sir."

„Sie lernen schnell, Miss Granger. Ich glaube, eine Belohnung wäre angebracht."

Eine Belohnung? Oh verdammt...Seine Zunge tanzt durch meine Falten und schnellt über meine Klitoris...verdammt. So seidig und heiß...und diese wundervolle Nase stupst an meine Öffnung. Sein Atem streicht über meine Feuchtigkeit und kühlt sie angenehm.

„Professor!" wimmere ich, als er zwei Finger in mich hineinschiebt. Bin so verdammt empfindlich.

„Sie mögen das also, vermute ich", antwortet Snape lässig. Mistkerl, wie kann er so ruhig sein? Halt, weil ich diejenige bin, die schon kurz vor der Grenze ist, nicht er. Ich bin diejenige, die seit einer Woche nach Befriedigung sucht. Sicher hat er genug...äh...Gelegenheiten, um seine Spannungen loszuwerden. Doch andererseits scheint keine von denen zu funktionieren, er war trotzdem die ganze Woche mies gelaunt.

Ich kann ihm nicht antworten; wieder einmal habe ich meine Sprache verloren. Ich wette, es gibt einige Leute die gerne wüssten, wie man mich zum Schweigen bringt.

„Nicht? Na gut, dann höre ich auf." Und weg ist er. Seine Finger gleiten aus mir heraus und er steht auf. VERDAMMT!

„Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, Sir!" bettele ich.

„Zu spät, Miss Granger. Ich habe meine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen."

Mistkerl. Hätte verdammt nochmal wissen müssen, dass er einfach nur ein egoistisches Arschloch ist.

Ich will aufstehen, doch eine feste Hand auf meinem Hinterkopf hält mich zurück.

„Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen sich nicht bewegen!" zischt Snape. „Entweder Sie spielen nach meinen Regeln, Miss Granger, oder Sie spielen gar nicht."

Verdammt. „Ja, Sir."

„Besser."

Ich höre das rascheln von Kleidung und sehe, dass er seinen Zauberstab neben mich auf den Schreibtisch legt. Bin nicht sicher ob ich wissen will, warum er ihn gerade da hin gelegt hat. Dann fühle ich Snapes Wärme hinter mir, obwohl er mich nicht mal berührt. Eine Hand liegt auf meinem Rücken und hält mich in Position. Heiße, harte Haut presst sich gegen mich und lässt meinen Körper ekstatisch erzittern. Oh verdammt! Ich wimmere wirklich. Snape nimmt das zum Anlass, sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung in mir zu versenken. Das war's. ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Als mich mein Orgasmus überwältigt, flutet Wärme durch mich, mein Körper zieht sich vor Wonne zusammen und mein Hirn wird herrlich leer.

Als ich mich beruhige, höre ich Snape einen langen Atem ausstoßen. Vielleicht hatte ich Unrecht. Vielleicht bin ich nicht die Einzige, die das hier dringend braucht.

Autsch! Verdammt! Seine Hand ist hart auf meinem Hintern gelandet, es brennt wie Feuer. Was zum...?

„Wehe Sie machen das noch mal, bevor ich es Ihnen erlaube!" droht er. „Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sir!" flehe ich.

„Also gut." Snape beginnt langsam, seine Stöße sind sanft. Nein, nein, nein! So will ich das nicht! Verdammte Scheiße, ich hätte Lupin im Schlaf angesprungen, wenn ich das hier gewollt hätte!

„Sir?" quieke ich.

„Was?.!" fährt er mich an.

„Härter."

„Wie oft soll ich es Ihnen noch sagen, ich bestimme hier die Regeln!"

Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht sagen. Wirklich nicht. „Nun, Sir, ich wollte Ihnen nur das Schicksal ersparen, mit Professor Lupin verglichen zu werden. Wie Sie wünschen."

Au! Mist. Noch ein Schlag. Verdammt, kann heute beim Abendessen sicher nicht sitzen.

„Sie wollen es härter? Schön. Doch die Regel gilt noch, Sie dürfen nicht kommen, bis ich sage, dass Sie dürfen. Verstanden?"

„Vollkommen", antworte ich selbstzufrieden.

Oh guter Merlin! Er stößt jetzt mit aller Macht in mich, und seine Finger graben sich in meine Hüften. Meine Knöchel werden schon weiß vom angestrengten Festhalten an der Tischplatte, doch das ist es auf jeden Fall wert. Verdammt...

„Miss Granger", knurrt er. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen."

Schließe die Augen und atme tief durch. Mir geht's gut. Wirklich. Habe mich unter Kontrolle. Werde nicht nachgeben... Ja, Herm, rede es dir nur weiter ein, so wird es klappen.

Jeder Stoß ist eine Prüfung. Ich fühle jeden Zentimeter von ihm, jede pulsierende Ader, jeden wundervollen Grat. Scheiße. Nein, Herm, halt durch!

Für einen Moment werden seine Stöße langsamer, als er seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch nimmt. Er murmelt irgend etwas, das ich nicht mitbekomme. Oh Mann...oh...verdammt...meine Klitoris ist jetzt...verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal wie ich es beschreiben soll. Es ist, als wäre seine Zunge wieder dort, zehnmal so intensiv, obwohl ich weiß, dass nichts da ist. Verdammt. Das halte ich nicht aus, wirklich nicht. Der Mann spielt Spielchen mit mir. Zur Hölle. Doch die Konsequenzen für Regelbrüche waren bisher immer gut.

„Wagen Sie es nicht!" zischt Snape und beschleunigt seine Bewegungen.

Wagen? Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte! Verdammt, ich verliere gleich die Kontrolle. Ich schwöre.

„Ich kann nicht...ich kann nicht..." wimmere ich. Vor meinen Augen bilden sich schon Sterne, so sehr versuche ich, mich zurückzuhalten. Es ist hoffnungslos.

„Miss Granger!" schreit er. Zu spät. Ich bin weg. Krampfe mich um ihn zusammen und schmelze auf dem Schreibtisch dahin. Seine Bewegungen hören nicht auf, der Zauber auf meiner Klitoris geht weiter, und ich auch. Zum Teufel. Ich fühle warme Rinnsale von Flüssigkeit an den Innenseiten meiner Schenkel herunterrinnen, und gerade als ich denke, es ist gleich vorbei, fängt es wieder von vorne an.

„VERDAMMT!" Snapes Bewegungen verlieren ihren Rhythmus. Er stöhnt, und dann fühle ich, wie er sich in mir anspannt, ehe die Wärme mich ausfüllt.

Er fällt nach vorne und stützt seine Hände rechts und links von mir auf, während er versucht sich zu erholen. Doch der Zauber geht weiter, und ich kann nicht mehr.

„Bitte!" bettele ich. Das ist zu viel für mich...

„Problem, Miss Granger?"

Mistkerl!

„Machen Sie, dass es aufhört! Bitte!" wimmere ich.

„Ich sollte nicht..." antwortet er, „aber wahrscheinlich würden Sie Montag im Unterricht ein wenig stören."

Ah, Merlin sei Dank. Es hat aufgehört.

Ich lasse meine Augen zufallen und seufze vollkommen befriedigt.

MISSION: Wieder aufgenommen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review an Ferv: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Klick auf den netten lila Knopf hier unten! °beschwör° Musst nichtmal angemeldet oder eingeloggt sein!


	4. MISSION: Professor Lupin eine Lektion er

FINALLY! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es war viel los... meine Großeltern hatten eiserne Hochzeit (65 Jahre verheiratet), große Familienfeier etc... Trotzdem hatte ich Zeit, mich über jedes einzelne Review zu freuen! Daaaaanke!

**NarcissaMalfoySnape:** dict (punkt) leo (punkt) org oder gib einfacht leo+dict bei Google ein. Danke für dein langes Review! °knuddel°

**AlissaBlack:** Danke :o) Es gab wie immer 100 Punkte. Normalerweise braucht man 50 Prozent, um zu bestehen, aber es wurde wie immer gedrosselt, weil das Ergebnis so schlecht war... Wer sind deine Freundinnen? Reviewen die mir auch?

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Interessanter Name! Diese Mission hat 9 Kapitel, Mission III ist jetzt bei 6. Klar, ich habe vor, die auch noch zu übersetzen! Das mit dem Slash kommt noch. U.a.im nächsten Kapitel schon, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.

**suffer:** Unser Hotel war ganz ok, es wurde jeden Tag geputzt. Wir waren aber auch im Touristenhotel, nuícht im Standard, weil das zu ser Zeit icht mehr offen hatte.

**Minnie:** Ooooh ja, zaubern müsste man können... °fg°

_Disclaimer:_ Charas: JKRs. Story: Fervs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich lese, ganz ehrlich. Die Dunklen Mächte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung. Quentin Trimble. So weit bin ich schon. Nicht schlecht, bin erst eine Stunde hier. Gott, ich bin so unkonzentriert! Morgen ist der letzte Schultag, warum in aller Welt Lupin unsere Zeit verschwenden will, indem er für den letzten Tag Hausaufgaben aufgibt, ist mir schleierhaft. Komisch, es ist erst eine gute Woche her, da hätte ich das noch toll gefunden...jetzt, naja, habe ich andere Dinge im Kopf.

Fange einen merkwürdigen Blick von Neville auf, der am anderen Ende der Bibliothek sitzt. Igitt...soll das etwa attraktiv sein? Bäh. Also...zurück zu dem Buch. Kapitel eins...

„Ich wette, ich weiß was interessanteres." Ein schwaches, raues Flüstern an meinem Ohr schickt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Ich drehe mich um und grinse breit. „Sirius!"

„Schhh! Harry weiß noch nicht, dass ich hier bin. Dachte, ich könnte vorher noch ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Ein bisschen? Harry muss verdammtes Glück haben, um seinen Paten überhaupt jemals wiederzusehen!

„Ups...sorry!" flüstere ich zurück.

„Gib mir zehn Minuten, Mione. Ich bin in Lupins Gästezimmer."

JA!

ooooo

Hm...gut...fünfzehn Minuten später...ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich versuche zu glauben, dass ich weniger verzweifelt wirke, wenn ich fünf Minuten zu spät komme. Als ob Sirius das was ausmachen würde. Ah, gut, die Tür zu Lupins Zimmer ist unverschlossen, genau wie die Tür zu seinem Gästezimmer. Doch Sirius ist nicht da. Verdammt! Was soll das?

Stehe ein paar Minuten da und fühle mich wie ein Idiot. Das war's – ich gehe. Gerade als ich die Türklinke runterdrücke, höre ich Stimmen auf der anderen Seite.

„Remus, ich glaube, das wird dir gefallen..."

„Wenn das noch einer von deinen Fellball-Plänen ist, Sirius..."

„Vertrau mir!"

Gerade noch rechtzeitig mache ich einen Schritt von der Tür weg. Sie wird aufgestoßen, und Sirius grinst mich breit an.

Lupin seufzt und guckt dann fast verärgert; ein ziemlich ungewohnter Ausdruck für ihn.

„Hermione, geh."

„Was, behandelt man so seine Gäste?" schimpft Sirius und sieht seinen Freund über die Schulter an.

„Sirius – kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" Es ist mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und Lupin verlässt ziemlich sauer den Raum.

Sirius grinst mich frech an. „Wir sind gleich wieder zurück, Mione."

„Sirius, lass ihn..." sage ich, doch meine Worte stoßen auf plötzlich ertaubte Ohren.

Mist. Ich weiß schon, was gleich passiert. Großer Streit, wütende Männer, kein Spaß für mich. Ich höre ein paar gedämpfte Worte, dann verkündet Sirius, „Nun, du weißt ja, wo wir sind!"

Sirius hüpft fast zurück ins Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter ihm.

„Alles klar mit ihm?" frage ich zögernd. Habe eigentlich keine Lust mehr – hat irgendwie einen schmutzigen Beigeschmack bekommen.

„Ihm geht's gut. Er schmollt nur. Vergiss es", sagt Sirius und lässt sich auf dem Bett nieder. Er sieht mich ein bisschen besorgt an. „Mione?"

Ich sehe die geschlossene Tür an, dann Sirius.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ehrlich!" sagt er, und hebt in gespielter Kapitulation die Hände.

„Ähmm, ich glaube ich gehe jetzt."

Sirius lacht mich leise aus. „Entspann dich, Mione." Er reicht mir seine Hand.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken Unsicherheit gebe ich nach. Zum Teufel...Sirius ist so süß...und, anders als bei Snape, kann ich hier jederzeit gehen.

Sirius grinst breit über meine Entscheidung, hierzubleiben. Er gibt mir kaum eine Sekunde um mich hinzusetzen, da stürzt er sich schon auf mich und drückt mich auf das Bett. Er beginnt damit, die sensible Haut an meinem Hals zu attackieren, wischt damit meine Zweifel fort und entzündet das Feuer meiner Lust neu.

„Gott, Mione, ich habe viel zu lange auf das hier gewartet", knurrt er gegen meine Haut. Sein Körper liegt schwer auf mir, doch es ist so wundervoll.

„Ach wirklich", murmele ich, und lasse mich zufrieden weiter in die weiche Matratze sinken, als er seine fröhliche Reise fortsetzt. Sirius öffnet die Knöpfe an meiner Uniformbluse und liebkost die enthüllte Haut sanft, aber intensiv. Eine Hand schiebt sich in meinen BH, hebt meine Brust heraus und legt sie für seine gierigen Küsse offen. Ein kleines Knurren grollt in seiner Brust, als sich seine Lippen um meine Brustwarze schließen, an der empfindlichen Spitze saugen und elektrische Schauer durch meinen Körper rieseln lassen. Verdammt, so ist es schon viel besser!

„Sirius!" zische ich durch die Zähne und greife ziellos nach den Bettlaken.

„Hmm?" murmelt er um mich und sieht, ganz süßer Unschuldsengel, zu mir auf. Eine sanfte Hand liegt auf meinem nackten Knie. Versuche verdammt hart, Sirius telepathische Nachrichten zu schicken, wo ich diese Hand lieber hätte, doch er scheint ganz zufrieden damit zu sein, langsame Kreise auf meinem inneren Oberschenkel zu ziehen.

„Ah hem!"

Mit großer Mühe werfe ich einen Blick zur Tür hinüber, und sehe Lupin dort stehen. Gott allein weiß wie lange schon.

„Ah...hast du dein Gewissen bezwungen?" lacht Sirius.

„Nein, Sirius. Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass es hier draußen Kaffee gibt, falls einer von euch welchen will."

Sirius lacht. „Komisch...ich dachte du weißt, dass ich keinen Kaffee trinke...gibt es vielleicht sonst noch einen Grund, warum du hier bist?"

„Jemand muss aufpassen, dass du dich benimmst, Padfoot", antwortet Lupin fast überzeugend.

„Dann nimm dir von mir aus einen Stuhl und ‚pass auf mich auf', doch ich würde vorschlagen, lieber Mione anzuschauen, das könnte sehr viel befriedigender sein."

Lupin sieht zu dem Stuhl in der Zimmerecke, dann zurück zu Sirius und mir.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortet er mit einem Seufzer und wendet sich zum Gehen.

„Bleib hier", werfe ich schnell ein. „Bitte?"

Lupin mustert mich hungrig.

„Außerdem hast du Recht, auf Sirius muss man ständig aufpassen."

Lupin lacht kurz auf, offensichtlich ist er ein bisschen nervös, doch schließlich durchquert er den Raum und setzt sich.

„Besser. Mione, bist du bereit, Moony zu zeigen, was er verpasst?" fragt Sirius grinsend. Abenteuerlustig grinse ich zurück und nicke.

„Hervorragend!"

Sirius hilft mir, mich aufzusetzen, und bedeutet mir, an die Bettkante zu rutschen, möglichst nah zu Lupin, was ich bereitwillig tue. Lupin starrt mich einen Moment an, als wollte er sichergehen, dass das in Ordnung ist. Lupin, du Dummkopf, hast du immer noch nicht verstanden, dass ich mit diesem wundervollen Arrangement mehr als glücklich bin?

Anscheinend hat er es endlich begriffen – sein Blick wandert von meinen Augen an meinem Körper herunter und bleiben an meinen Brüsten hängen, die über den BH quellen. Gut, gut, bleib dabei, Remus, das ist so viel besser und auf jeden Fall befriedigender.

Sirius schlüpft hinter mich, legt sein Beine zu beiden Seiten meiner Hüfte, und obwohl ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann, bin ich mir verdammt sicher, dass er immer noch so selbstgefällig grinst. Aber wann tut er das nicht? Naja, das ist jetzt nicht weiter wichtig.

„So, Mione", flüstert Sirius nicht gerade leise in mein Ohr, „was wollen wir Moony zeigen?"

Lupin sieht Sirius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, dann wandert sein Blick wieder zu mir.

„Hmm, habe der hier noch lange nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, oder?" murmelt Sirius, hebt eine meiner Brüste an, hält sie in seiner Handfläche und reizt mit dem Daumen die Brustwarze. Lupin bietet einen tollen Anblick – er kaut auf seiner köstlichen Unterlippe und es sieht so aus, als würde es ihm ein bisschen unbequem werden – im besten Sinne. Hervorragend!

„Weißt du, Remus, Mione schmeckt wunderbar", stellt Sirius fest, als er sich über meine Schulter beugt und die Brustwarze, die er eben noch zwischen den Fingern gezwirbelt hat, in den Mund nimmt. Er streicht leicht mit der Zunge über die Oberfläche und ich schließe erschauernd die Augen.

„Gott", knurrt Lupin vor mir, und ich öffne mühsam die Augen, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten. Seine Augen sind halb geschlossen und auf seinem Gesicht liegt ein entspannter Ausdruck, während Sirius mit seinem Mund Wunder vollbringt.

„Es macht dir nichts aus, wenn Moony zusieht, oder, Mione?" erkundigt Sirius sich, leider ein bisschen zu spät – nicht dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde.

„Hm hmm", bringe ich als Antwort hervor und quieke dabei ziemlich.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn Remus zusieht, wie ich über deinen Bauch streichele?" Sirius tut es schon während er fragt, und seine warme Hand auf meiner relativ kühlen Haut verdoppelt mein Verlangen. Verdammt, der Mann ist geschwätzig, und das mag ich.

„Weißt du, ich glaube das brauchen wir nicht mehr." Sirius zupft an meinem Rock, um zu verdeutlichen was er will, und schon gleitet mein Rock meine Beine hinunter und fällt zu Boden. „So, viel besser. Spreiz deine Beine, Mione, zeig Remus, was er verpasst."

Zwei sanfte und doch feste Hände legen sich an die Innenseiten meiner Knie und drücken sie langsam auseinander, bis ich vollkommen entblößt vor Lupin sitze, abgesehen von meiner durchnässten Unterwäsche. Wieder wandern meine Augen zu Lupin, nur um festzustellen, dass seine Augen zugefallen sind.

„Remus! Sieh sie an!"

Lupin reißt die Augen wieder auf, und für einen Moment tut er mir leid. Es ist so unglaublich offensichtlich, dass er mitmachen will, und dass es ihn enorme Anstrengung kostet, ein bisschen Kontrolle über sich zu bewahren.

Sirius' Finger tanzen federleicht meine Schenkel hoch und spielen mit dem Gummiband meines Höschens an der Innenseite meiner Beine. Ich seufze vor Zufriedenheit und gleichzeitig Frustration.

„Darf ich?" knurrt er in mein Ohr.

„Darfst du was?" antworte ich, kaum in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, ganz zu schweigen vom Gedanken lesen.

„Darf ich mit den Fingern durch deine feuchten Falten streichen? Darf ich mit deiner Klitoris spielen? Darf ich dich zum Orgasmus bringen, während Remus zusieht?"

Verdammt, ja! Und glaub mir, Sirius, ich werde nicht lange brauchen! Doch ich kann zur Antwort nur schwach mit dem Kopf nicken, dann lehne ich mich wieder an ihn und beobachte Lupin.

Sirius' Finger haben sich in mein Höschen geschoben und ziehen es zur Seite, so dass Lupin meine glänzenden Falten sehen kann. Ich sehe ihn scharf einatmen, und mit einem langsamen Zischen den Atem wieder ausstoßen. Ein Finger streicht langsam durch meine Feuchtigkeit und hält an meiner Klitoris inne, um sie ganz leicht zu reiben. Zwei weitere Finger spielen mit meiner Öffnung, stupsen gegen meinen Eingang bevor sie grob hineinstoßen. Verdammt! Bin schon wieder so nah dran...

„Du könntest das sein, der das mit ihr macht, Moony. Du könntest machen, dass sie feucht wird und sich windet."

Glaub mir, Moony macht schon genug – schon allein der Anblick, wie er mich ansieht, wirkt wie ein Aphrodisiakum. Sirius drückt sich fest gegen meinen Rücken. Der Gedanke, mich vor seinem besten Freund kommen zu lassen, hemmt seine Selbstdarstellung wohl nicht im Geringsten, ganz im Gegenteil.

„Würdest du sie gerne einfach nur schmecken, Remus?" fragt Sirius, zieht seine Finger aus mir heraus und streckt sie Lupin entgegen.

Lupin leckt sich über die Lippen, als er Sirius' Angebot betrachtet, doch er bleibt wie festgeleimt sitzen.

„Dein Pech", sagt Sirius und zuckt hinter mir die Schultern. Ich sehe, wie er die Finger zum Mund führt und höre, wie er sie sauberleckt. Lupin wimmert förmlich. Ich fühle die von Sirius hervorgerufene Feuchtigkeit in schlüpfrigen Rinnsalen meine Beine herunterlaufen. „Nun gut, wenn du deine Meinung änderst, Moony, du weißt ja wo sie sind."

Sirius' Finger gleiten wieder in mich hinein, und die Kühle seiner feuchten Haut fühlt sich himmlisch an. Er beschleunigt das Tempo ein wenig, ich weiß nicht genau ob er es tut, weil er mein Verlangen spürt, oder um Lupin noch weiter zu quälen – wie auch immer, ich beklage mich nicht. Das Blut schießt in mein Gesicht und meine Brust, schon rieseln kleine Schauer durch meinen Körper.

„Mione, ich will, dass du jetzt kommst. Ich will, dass du vor Remus kommst; ich will, dass du seinen Namen schreist. Ich will, dass er denkt, dass er es ist, der das mit dir macht..."

Verdammt, also wenn diese Gedanken es jetzt nicht schaffen, schafft es niemand. Remus sieht mich wie gelähmt an, ein Ausdruck tiefen Verlangens senkt seine Augenlider, und das Heben und Senken seiner Brust beschleunigt sich.

„Mione, bitte!" fleht Remus.

Das war's. Ich bin weg. Nehme verschwommen wahr, dass Sirius mich festhält, während mein Körper sich gleichzeitig an- und entspannt, Welle über Welle der Lust über mich und durch mich laufen und ich mich um Sirius' Finger zusammenziehe, was die Stimulation verstärkt und meinen Orgasmus verlängert. Ich glaube, ich höre sogar auf Sirius und schreie gehorsam Remus' Namen.

Gerade, als ich wieder herunterkomme, fühle ich, wie diese wundervollen Finger abrupt aus mir herausgezogen werden. Ich öffne mühsam die Augen und sehe, dass Lupin nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl sitzt, sondern vor mir auf dem Boden kniet und meine Säfte von Sirius' Fingern saugt, was seinen Freund wimmern lässt.

Mann, die nächste Runde wird sicher sehr interessant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review an Ferv: ferveso (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Wie immer...


	5. MISSION: Alle guten Hunde verdienen eine

Phewww, endlich ein neues Kapitel! Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Viel zu tun. Und schon 3x in GoF gewesen... Der Film ist einfach GENIAL! Cedric... °seufz° °schmacht°

Natürlich habe ich mich wieder einmal über jedes Review wie blöde gefreut! °knuddelt und wuddelt alle°

**Cissa84:** Die Originalstory ist auf Ashwinder (punkt) sycophanthex (punkt) com. Du musst dich aber anmelden, um eine Story lesen zu können.

**Alissa Black:** Yay, Wölfchen kommt wieder zum Zug! Wenn auch nur indirekt... Lies selbst ;o)

**suffer:** Ja, es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, vorausgesetzt, ich bekomme weiterhin so viele Reviews... °eg°

_Disclaimer:_ Wenn ihr denkt, diese Charaktere und Orte wären von mir, solltet ihr mal zum Arzt gehen. Sie sind nur von JKR zum Spielen ausgeliehen. Sie spielen manchmal auch miteinander. °gg° Die Geschichte gehört Fervesco, Queen of smut. Ich bin hier nur die kleine, arme Übersetzerin...

Und weiter geht's! Diesmal muss ich sogar eine

** Slash-Warnung**

aussprechen! Also, wem die Vorstellung von 2 Männern im Bett auf den Magen schlägt, der sollte das hier nicht unbedingt lesen.

* * *

MISSION: Alle guten Hunde verdienen eine Belohnung

Verdammt, es ist merkwürdig erotisch, wie Lupin an Sirius' Fingern saugt, ich hätte nie gedacht dass mich sowas anmachen würde. Sirius stöhnt leise hinter mir und drückt mit seiner freien Hand eine meiner Brüste. Ich sehe zu, wie Lupin mit der Zunge über die Unterseite des nächsten Fingers fährt, und dann die Spitze in den Mund nimmt, um sie sauberzulecken. Oh Mann...

Lupin sieht mich an, offenbar wartet er auf irgendeine Reaktion – oder die Erlaubnis, weiterzumachen? Bei allen Göttern, Jungs, macht was ihr wollt, nur lasst mich mitmachen!

„Ich freue mich, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast, Remus", antworte ich, so beruhigend wie ich kann.

Lupin zieht sich zurück und lässt Sirius' Finger mit einem hörbaren _plopp_ fahren. Er sieht Sirius intensiv an, als er antwortet, „Ich fasse dich nicht an, Hermione."

„Warum nicht?" schmolle ich pathetisch.

„Du kennst die Regeln – nicht bevor die Schule zu Ende ist."

Scheiß auf die Regeln! Wie kann ein Spiel Spaß machen, wenn man die Regeln nicht brechen kann? Verdammter Mist...

Oohh..nein..Moment...wieder einmal, Hermione, hast du vergessen zu fragen, was genau die Regeln sind bevor du dich beschwert hast...

Liege jetzt rücklings auf dem Bett, mit einem herrlich geilen Sirius unter mir und einem gierigen Lupin, der sich über mir windet. Ein glückliches Hermione-Sandwich.

Alle Fragen darüber, wie genau die Freundschaft zwischen Remus und Sirius aussieht, sind gerade zum Fenster hinausgeweht – als ich meinen Kopf zur Seite drehe und ihn an Sirius' Schulter lege, sehe ich, wie Lupin leidenschaftlich Sirius' Mund attackiert. Entschlossen, nicht übergangen zu werden, nehme ich die Gelegenheit wahr und streiche mit der Zunge über Sirius' dargebotenen Unterkiefer und bedecke ihn mit kleinen Küssen. Ein tiefer, rumpelnder Seufzer entringt sich Sirius' Brust und setzt sich vibrierend in meinem Körper fort, der nach mehr verlangt. Lupin reagiert, indem er sich gegen meine Hüften drückt, und der raue Stoff seiner Hose streift über meine mehr als nassen Falten. Oh Gott...

Lupin verlässt Sirius' Mund und flüstert heiser in sein Ohr, „Mach alles mit Hermione, was ich mit dir mache."

Ja bitte!

„Okay." Sirius' Stimme ist trocken, kratzig und lustvoll.

„Hermione, vielleicht musst du ihm etwas helfen", sagt Lupin zu mir, grinst Sirius verschmitzt an und fügt hinzu, „Padfoot ist möglicherweise etwas abgelenkt."

Ich sehe buchstäblich, wie Sirius bei dieser Enthüllung – hart – schluckt.

Lupin sieht mich an und nickt zum Bett, ein Stück neben unserem Sandwich, und stützt sich mit den Armen von mir hoch. Ein bisschen ungehalten gehorche ich und schlüpfe zwischen ihnen heraus – schade, es war ganz bequem dort.

Lupin gleitet an Sirius hinunter, bis er ganz am Ende des Bettes zwischen seinen Beinen hockt. Ich sehe fasziniert zu, wie er Sirius' Hose aufknöpft, und Sirius ihm hilft, sie abzustreifen. Anscheinend ist Sirius diese Situation mehr als angenehm, der Beweis dafür ist deutlich zu sehen. Verdammt ist das verlockend...

Bin nicht die einzige die so denkt... Lupin küsst Sirius' Schenkel, beißt hier und da sanft zu und arbeitet sich aufwärts zu seinem Ziel, womit er Sirius einen erstickten Schrei des Entzückens entlockt. Mit der Zunge fährt Lupin über Sirius' ganze Länge, und Sirius' Augen fallen zu, als er sich um Fassung bemüht. Ein aussichtsloser Kampf, glaube ich.

Remus zieht sich ziemlich abrupt zurück und sieht zu Sirius auf, der die Augen öffnet.

„Du vernachlässigst Hermione, Sirius." Sirius sieht ihn noch einen Moment an, dann dreht er sich zu mir herum. Mit einem frechen Grinsen beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe, umfasst meine Hüfte und schiebt mich auf dem Bett nach oben, bis meine Hüfte auf einer Höhe mit seinem Gesicht ist, und zieht mir mein praktisch unwichtiges Höschen mit ein wenig Hilfe aus. Seine Hüften verharren auf dem Bett, doch er dreht seinen Oberkörper zu mir. Ohne zu Zögern zieht er meine Falten auseinander, erzeugt eine wundervolle Spannung über meiner Klitoris und bearbeitet mich dann mit der Zunge. Verdammt...so seidig, so heiß. Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffe ich es, ein Kissen zu nehmen und es unter meinen Kopf zu schieben, damit ich das Geschehen vor mir beobachten kann.

Lupin scheint genau zu wissen was er tut, als er Sirius wieder in den Mund nimmt, mit jedem Stoß mehr, bis Sirius bis zum Ansatz in seinem Mund vergraben ist. Bei allen Göttern, ich muss Lupin fragen, wie man das macht, auf Sirius' Gesicht liegt der Ausdruck reiner Zufriedenheit, während er versucht, mich weiter zu verwöhnen, und ich muss sagen, er macht einen verdammt guten Job. Seine Daumen fahren in herrlichen Kreisen um meine Öffnung, tauchen manchmal ein wenig ein und ziehen sich dann wieder neckend zurück. Die Bemühungen seiner Zunge sind hauptsächlich auf meine geschwollene Klitoris konzentriert, doch manchmal unternimmt sie eine Kursänderung und besucht seine Daumen. Ich glaube ich bin im Himmel...oder auf dem Weg zur Hölle...wie auch immer, es ist mir sowas von egal.

„Sirius!" rufe ich aus, als er drei Finger in mir versenkt. Die Spannung ist genug, um mich in den Orgasmus zu schicken.

„Verdammt! Verdammt!" ruft Sirius, reißt seine Hände von mir weg und hält Lupins Kopf fest. Remus hebt jetzt eine Hand, legt sie um ihn und drückt leicht zu. „Remus! Bitte!" Der arme Sirius, am Rande der Erlösung, bettelt jetzt. „Remus! Ich bin gleich soweit! Bitte!"

Das ist anscheinend flehentlich genug, um Lupins Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, denn er lässt Sirius mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen los, der sich daraufhin heftig atmend auf das Bett zurücksinken lässt.

Lupin braucht ein paar Minuten, um erst Sirius und dann sich selbst von seiner Kleidung zu befreien, und zieht Sirius dann wieder in einen sengenden Kuss.

„Bereit für Runde zwei?" fragt Remus mich und zieht sich ziemlich plötzlich von Sirius zurück. Ich nicke grinsend.

Lupin steht vom Bett auf und sieht Sirius verlangend an. „Auf alle Viere, Hermione, bitte."

Gehorche glücklich seiner Anweisung und fühle mich nur ein wenig komisch, als ich den beiden meinen nackten Hintern entgegenstrecke. Doch dieses Unbehagen dauert nur kurz, denn schon fühle ich Sirius hinter mir, der sanft mit den Fingern über meine Hüfte streicht. Plötzlich graben sich seine Finger so heftig in meine Haut, so dass ich kurz aufschreie.

„Enspann dich, Padfoot!"

Seine Finger lockern die Umklammerung, Gott sei Dank. Hab morgen früh bestimmt blaue Flecken davon.

Sirius grunzt ein bisschen, bevor Lupin knurrt, „ Sirius, du vernachlässigst Hermione schon wieder."

Sirius umfasst wieder meine Hüften und zieht mich näher heran. Er stößt in mich hinein, gleitet zwischen meine von unseren vorherigen Bemühungen immer noch feuchten Wände und trifft in diesem Winkel einen ganz neuen herrlichen Punkt.

„Sirius..." warnt Lupin. Keinen Schimmer warum, ich bin irgendwie abgelenkt (welche Überraschung!).

„Was?" grunzt Sirius zurück, offenbar genauso ahnungslos wie ich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das da mit dir mache."

Huh...oh...verdammt!

Okay, ehrlich gesagt habe ich das kleine Intermezzo mit Snape genossen...wann war das? Vor einer Woche oder so? Aber das ist mir immer noch nicht ganz geheuer...Ohhhhh! Okay, Meinung geändert, das ist wundervoll!

Sirius hat sich aus mir herausgezogen, und, schlüpfrig von meiner eigenen Erregung, drückt er sanft gegen den engen Muskelring an meiner hinteren Öffnung. Oh scheiße...okay, Herms, atme! Atme! Es ist seltsam erregend, angenehm, und doch fremd.

Sirius keucht heftig hinter mir, seine Bewegungen sind irgendwie unkontrolliert, bis er stillhält und Lupin erlaubt, ihn zu bewegen. Jeder Stoß in ihn stößt Sirius nach vorne in mich hinein. Wow, ja!

„Sieh an, sieh an...was für ein lauschiges Arrangement!"

Sehe zur Tür hinüber und finde einen ziemlich verärgerten Tränkemeister vor mir aufragen. Doch seine Worte scheinen mehr an Sirius und Lupin gerichtet zu sein.

„Halt die Klappe, Severus," grunzt Sirius. Sehr intelligent – doch andererseits, wenn ich in seiner Position wäre, hätte ich sicher gar nichts rausgebracht...Mann, sogar in dieser Position bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich es gekonnt hätte!

„Um Merlins Willen, wenn ihr schon mit den Schülern spielt, seht wenigstens zu, dass sie Spaß dabei haben! Und zu Ihnen, Miss Granger, ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie überhaupt hier sind; es sieht nicht so aus, als würden Ihre ...Talente benötigt."

„Ich fasse keine Schüler an," entgegnet Lupin.

Snape verdreht die Augen. „So rechtfertigst du es also? Egal, was auch immer deine Ausrede ist, um diesen Idioten da zu vögeln," sagt Snape und gestikuliert abwertend zu Sirius, „sie ist akzeptiert. Ehrlich gesagt, ich würde meine ...Taktlosigkeit lieber ausleben. Und ich sehe, dass es wieder einmal an mir ist, eine angemessene Lösung für euer Fehlverhalten zu finden."

Ich sehe zu, wie Snape langsam seinen Umhang auszieht, ihn zusammenfaltet und ihn sorgfältig auf Lupins verlassenen Stuhl legt.

„Wie auch immer, Severus," antwortet Lupin, stößt all seine Frustration in Sirius hinein und damit auch in mich. Bei allen Göttern, das fühlt sich wundervoll an. Doch ich frage mich, was genau Snape vorhat, der sich weiter auszieht und sorgsam jedes Kleidungsstück auf den Stuhl legt, so verdammt langsam dass ich schwören könnte, er versucht mich ungeduldig zu machen. Gut gemacht, Professor, Sie nerven mich an...können wir jetzt weitermachen?

Endlich kniet er sich vor mir auf das Bett, hebt mich an den Schultern hoch bis ich auch auf den Knien bin, während Lupin und dadurch Sirius sich weiter bewegen. Sirius schlingt mir die Arme um die Taille um mich festzuhalten, gut so...habe buchstäblich weiche Knie.

Snape bedeckt meinen Mund mit einem merkwürdigen Kuss – ich würde ihn fast liebevoll nennen – sehr zart, sehr sanft und sehr sorgfältig. Mann, wird der mürrische Tränkemeister mir gegenüber auf einmal zum Gentleman? Gebe mir große Mühe, bei dem Gedanken nicht zu lachen.

Langsam weicht er etwas zurück und streicht mit zwei Fingern am Rand meines BHs entlang, über die Rundung meiner Brust. „Konnten sich nicht mal die Zeit nehmen, Sie richtig auszuziehen?" tadelt er, wohl mehr zu sich selbst.

Halte mich zurück, auf das Übermaß an Klamotten in unserem letzen Spiel hinzuweisen. Habe das Gefühl, Snape wäre ein bisschen verärgert...

Sorgfältig öffnet er den Verschluss meines BHs und streift ihn von meinen Armen. Er nimmt sich Zeit, die entblößte Haut zu streicheln und fährt mit den Händen über viele andere Stellen, die heute Abend sträflich vernachlässigt wurden. Mich überläuft jetzt buchstäblich ein Kribbeln vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Starke Hände umfassen meine Hüfte, heben mich mühelos vom Bett und lassen mich dann langsam herunter, wobei Snape in mich hineingleitet. Fühle mich jetzt so voll, und so...empfindlich. Fühle jede einzelne von Snapes und Sirius' Bewegungen. Es ist eine ziemlich seltsame Kombination – Sirius hinter mir steht am Rand des Orgasmus, ich höre seine flachen Atemzüge und fühle wieder seine unkontrollierten Bewegungen, doch Snape bewegt sich fast quälend langsam.

Warte! Was war das? Ein Lächeln? Hmm...Snape sollte das öfter machen, denn dann wäre ich nicht so verdammt paranoid vor dem, was er jetzt wieder vor hat. Doch die einzige Bewegung, die er verändert, ist, dass er mit einer Hand durch mein jetzt feuchtes Haar fährt und mich wieder küsst.

„Merlin, ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten!" grunzt Sirius hinter mir. Snape löst sich von mir und sieht mit stechendem Blick über meine Schulter.

„Du wirst es verdammt noch mal aushalten", zischt er Sirius zu.

Ich glaube, es ist nur gut, dass Sirius im Moment anderweitig beschäftigt ist, sonst wäre Snape jetzt Opfer eines Crucio geworden.

„Keiner von euch wird irgendwohin gehen, bevor Miss Granger nicht vollkommen befriedigt ist."

Was? Als ob ich es nicht wäre? Aber andererseits, ich hätte nichts gegen einen weiteren Orgasmus...

„Dauert nicht mehr lange, Sirius", murmele ich, als ich ihn hinter mir wimmern höre.

„Nehmen Sie sich so viel Zeit wie Sie wollen, Miss Granger", antwortet Snape und schickt ein fieses Grinsen über meine Schulter zu dem armen Sirius.

„Komm, Mione!" knurrt Sirius in mein Ohr. „Bitte komm für mich!"

Oh, bei Merlins Zauberstab...bin so nah dran...so verdammt nah...Die beiden bewegen sich in mir, ich kann ihre Stöße auf beiden Seiten der dünnen Wand fühle, die sie trennt. Nur noch ein bisschen, nur ein bisschen...

Ich ziehe meine inneren Muskeln zusammen, um sie anzuspornen.

„Merlin!" schreit Sirius auf und gräbt seine Finger in mein Fleisch.

„Hermione..." Snape sagt meinen Namen als ein tiefes Stöhnen.

Das ist es...meine süße Zerstörung. Gott, fühle mich so voll, als sich meine Muskeln um sie zusammenkrampfen und sie tiefer hineinziehen, und erst Sirius und dann Snape die Kontrolle verlieren. Irgendwo in der Ferne höre ich, wie Lupin befriedigt grunzt. Sehe hübsche rote Sterne...fühle meine Zehen kribbeln...alles kribbelt...

„Gott, ich liebe dich, Hermione." Ein sanftes Flüstern in meinem Ohr, gerade als ich alles um mich vergesse.

Was zum Teufel? Wo kam das her? Könnte schwören es war von Snape, doch als ich mit einiger Mühe die Augen öffne und ihn ansehe, ist sein Gesicht wie immer, emotionslos und steinern. Schnell schlüpft er vom Bett, nimmt seinen Zauberstab und ist einen Moment später angezogen. Dann sieht er uns drei durchbohrend an.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr nächstes Mal, wenn ihr solche schmutzigen Spielchen spielt, die Tür abschließt. Vielleicht schickt der Direktor nächstes Mal nicht mich, um euch beide zu suchen. Und Miss Granger, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht. Ich dachte, ich hätte deutlich gemacht, dass Sie dieses Spiel nach meinen Regeln zu spielen haben."

Okay...gut...muss mir diese drei Worte aus dem Mund besagten Bastards wohl eingebildet haben. Das ist gut so. Ehrlich.

* * *

Review an Fervesco: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Lila Knöpfchen drücken und lostippseln...


	6. MISSION: Rache ist süß

Hollario, diesmal habe ich es (dank Schnodderseuche) schneller geschafft! Wieder einmal habe ich mich über jedes Review halb tot gefreut! Macht weiter so!

**Rebecca92:** Das macht ja gerade den Reiz aus, dass es eigentlich verboten ist... aber das ändert sich heute! °teehee°

**nicolemalfoy:** In dieser Geschichte gibt's das leider nicht (finde ich auch schade...) aber ich habe eine femslash-Story geschrieben, Verbotenes Verlangen. Vielleicht gefällt sie dir ja. Der Stil ist aber etwas anders als in dieser Geschichte (kein Wunder, wenn es nicht meine eigene ist...)

**AlissaBlack, Jean nin asar ahi smabell** Ja ich weiß auch nicht... Vielleicht haben die da unten in Neuseeland (da lebt Ferv) eine andere Anatomie, keine Beine oder so...

_Disclaimer:_ Nichts meins. Figuren von JKR, Story von Fervesco.

Es gibt wieder slashy Slash! Wer's nicht mag... °shrugs° aber ich habe ja offensichtlich ein paar Slash-Gegner überzeugen können:o)

* * *

Mission: Rache ist süß 

Das hier macht lange nicht so viel Spaß wie ich dachte. Es ist der letzte Schulabend, und die Abschiedsparty für die Siebtklässler ist um mich herum in vollem Gange. Jetzt könnte man denken, wenn drei Männer mir ziemlich offensichtlich nachjagen, obgleich meistens hinter geschlossenen Türen, hätte ich einen Mordsspaß auf einer Party, bei der besagte Männer auch anwesend sind? Nein. Nein, das einzige was ich tue, ist, am Gryffindor-Tisch zu sitzen, der an eine Wand gestellt wurde, und mich selbst geißele mit dem Anblick meiner Klassenkameraden, die versuchen, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu bumsen. Naja, okay, das ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber muss es sein, dass ich zusehe, wie Neville Parvati seine Zunge in den Hals steckt? Haben die keinen Respekt vor meinem Abendbrot?

Wie auch immer, ich habe versucht, Remus, Sirius und Snape nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren. Ehrlich!

Hör auf, dir was vorzumachen, Herm. Wenn du sie nicht angestarrt hast, woher weißt du dann, dass Sirius gerade in ein Gespräch mit Professor Trelawney vertieft ist, Lupin mit McGonagall tanzt, und das Arschloch, ich meine Snape, sich mit Malfoy senior über etwas unterhält, von dem du ziemlich sicher bist, dass du nichts davon wissen willst, nach den ernsten Gesichtern und den bösen Blicken zu urteilen, die durch den Raum fliegen?

Bah. Mir geht's gut. Ehrlich! Ehrlich!

Nun, zumindest würde es das, wenn die drei, ALLE drei, mich nicht vollkommen ignorieren würden. Lupin hat mich kurz angelächelt, von Sirius gab's ein schnelles Hallo, und Snape hat mich stechend angesehen. Das war meine ganze menschliche Interaktion heute Abend, mal abgesehen von Nevilles Versuch, mich zum Tanzen zu bewegen.

Ich geb's auf. Ich gehe. Ich könnte den Abend viel besser nutzen, indem ich all meine Sachen zusammenpacke und dann ein bisschen in der Bibliothek schmolle. Ja, das klingt gut, Herms, abgemacht.

Ich stehe auf, und obwohl ich versuche, nicht zu ihnen hinüber zu sehen, kann ich nicht anders, als jeden von ihnen kurz anzublicken, als ich durch die Halle gehe. Lupin sieht mich und nickt, Sirius lächelt ein wenig...Snapes Augen haften für einen kurzen Moment auf mir und sehen dann schnell woanders hin. Super. Ganz toll. Mir geht's gut. Ehrlich.

ooooo

Ahhhh, das ist besser. Ich sage nicht, dass es ein adäquater Ersatz für meine ursprünglichen Pläne für diesen Abend ist, aber mein treuer Freund _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ ist das beste, was ich heute Nacht kriegen kann. Sogar noch besser ist, dass ich, obwohl dass Buch alles andere als verboten ist, in die Verbotene Abteilung geschlichen bin, einfach weil es so aufregend ist, und mich auf einer Couch zusammengerollt habe.

Ich belüge mich schon wieder selbst. Das hier ist nicht besser. Es gibt mir nur Zeit, über Sirius und Trelawney nachzudenken, und, Merlin vergib mir...Lupin und McGonagall. Vielleicht haben sie gemerkt, dass ich nur ein dummes Schulmädchen bin, ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert...und was Snape angeht...naja, ich weiß nicht, aber er schien sich bei Mr Malfoy ganz wohl zu fühlen...

„Und was machen Sie hier!"

Mein Kopf schnellt von dem Buch hoch, und mein Blick trifft auf einen ziemlich wütend aussehenden Severus Snape. Meh.

„Ich mache meine Privatparty", blaffe ich ihn an und wende mich wieder meinem Buch zu. „Ich scheine in der Großen Halle ja nicht willkommen zu sein."

„Werden wir ein bisschen anspruchsvoll?" Seine samtige Stimme bringt mich nur noch mehr auf die Palme.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie mich lieben!" Oh Mann, Herms, die halbe Flasche Wein vorhin in deinem Zimmer war keine gute Idee.

Snape schnaubt. „Um Merlins Willen, Miss Granger, Sie sollten langsam wissen, dass man nichts ernst nehmen kann, was ein Mann während..."

„Wie auch immer."

Eine Hand schlägt auf mein offenes Buch, schiebt es von meinem Gesicht und drückt es in meinen Schoß. „Sie haben die Schulregeln gebrochen, Miss Granger!"

Hinter Snape ertönt ein Räuspern. „Nein, Severus. Hat sie nicht." Da steht Lupin, und hinter ihm Sirius.

„Sie ist ohne Erlaubnis in der Verbotenen Abteilung!" bellt Snape sie an.

„Sie ist keine Schülerin mehr", antwortet Lupin und tippt auf seine Armbanduhr. Ich sehe auf die Uhr an der Wand, und tatsächlich, es ist eine Viertelstunde nach Mitternacht.

„Schön...schön!" sagt Snape und wird ungewöhnlich gereizt. „Niemand spricht auf diese Art mit mir!"

Sein Gesicht ist Zentimeter von meinem, und seine Augen funkeln.

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt machen?" frage ich süß.

Dann sind seine Lippen auf meinen, und sein Körper drückt mich unsanft auf die Couch. Es ist ein teuflischer Kuss, verlangend und kontrollierend. Super! Seine Wildheit zerquetscht meine Lippen, seine Zunge zwängt sich in meinen Mund und verwickelt sich mit meiner. Sorry, Severus, aber heute Nacht spielen wir nach meinen Regeln. Ohne Vorwarnung schiebe ich seine Schultern weg, drücke ihn auf die Couch und halte ihn dort mit meinem eigenen Gewicht fest – naja, er könnte sich sicher bewegen wenn er wollte, aber als er überrascht die Augen öffnet und mich stechend ansieht, glaube ich, dass ich diese Runde gewonnen habe, wenn auch nur mit Hinterlist. Er versucht jetzt, mich in Grund und Boden zu starren. Heute nicht. Heute übernehme ich das Kommando. Passt auf, Jungs! „Meine Regeln!" zische ich Snape an, der von diesem Ausbruch milde amüsiert zu sein scheint, sich aber für den Moment fügt.

Mit diesem Gedanken sehe ich über meine Schulter zu Sirius und Lupin. „Und, wollt ihr zwei die ganze Nacht hier rumstehen und gaffen?" Die beiden sehen sich an, dann mich. Und dann verstehe ich – sie warten auf mein Kommando! Oh du liebe Güte! Die Nacht wird immer besser, zwei willige Männer zu meiner Verfügung, und einer, der aussieht, als würde er es eine Weile mitmachen. Kann das Leben schöner sein?

„Ausziehen!" verlange ich, und wende mich wieder Snape zu.

„Macht's Spaß, Miss Granger?" spottet er.

„Sie sind kaum in der Position, mich zu kritisieren, Severus. Wer liegt hier auf der Couch, festgehalten von einer hilflosen Siebzehnjährigen? Wirklich, ich dachte Sie hätten mehr Kraft und Intelligenz!"

Severus' Gesicht ist weiß geworden vor Wut, doch als er versucht, sich aufzusetzen, reiße ich den Zauberstab aus meiner Robe und zeige mit der Spitze auf seine perfekte lange Nase. „Was für eine Situation, nicht wahr?"

Sirius lacht leise und erhält dafür einen Todesblick von Snape – den, der für Erstklässler und Neville Longbottom reserviert ist – gefolgt von einem vernichtenden Blick auf Sirius' inzwischen nackten Oberkörper. Irgendwie schaffe ich es, meinen Zauberstab nur ein wenig vor Snapes Nase schwanken zu lassen, als ich seine muskulöse Figur betrachte, aber als ich bemerke, dass auch Lupin all seine Kleider los ist, fällt mein Zauberstab auf Snapes Brust. Gott, was bin ich doch für eine glückliche kleine Hexe!

Offensichtlich sind Snape und ich ein wenig im Nachteil. Lustigerweise scheint Snape etwas in Panik zu geraten, als ich meinen Zauberstab in seine Richtung schwinge, und noch lustiger ist, dass er sich wieder entspannt, als er merkt, dass ich ihn nur von seinen Kleidern befreit habe. Darf die nicht im Weg haben, so würde das nicht gehen. Ich zaubere meine eigenen Klamotten weg und sehe Snape finster an. „Werden Sie ein guter Junge sein, wenn ich den Zauberstab weglege?"

Armer Snape. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen zu bekommen was er will (wenigstens stelle ich mir vor, dass ein verdammt guter Fick das ist, was er will!) und zuzugeben, dass ich totale Kontrolle über ihn habe.

„Wir werden sehen, Miss Granger."

Nah genug. Mein Zauberstab fliegt achtlos zu Boden, und als ich mich bewege, genieße ich das Gefühl von Snapes fester Haut unter meiner, wie sein heißer, harter Schwanz sich in meinen Bauch drückt und das kleine, unbeherrschte Zucken seiner Hüfte. Ich fahre mit den Händen über seine nackte Brust und bebe vor Erwartung. Ich weiß genau, was ich mit Snape machen werde, und ich weiß, dass er es gleichzeitig hassen und lieben wird...glaube kaum, dass Severus jemand ist, der es gerne hat, wenn seine Frauen oben liegen – Pech! Aber was soll ich mit Remus und Sirius machen...hmmmmmm...

„Remus", sage ich und wage einen Blick in seine Richtung. Ja, immer noch überaus reizend. „Setz dich hin." Ich gestikuliere grob auf den Boden neben der Couch, an Snapes Kopf wo ich ihn gut im Blick habe. Er sieht mich fragend an, dann tut er was ich möchte, als er merkt, dass er für den Moment keine weiteren Informationen bekommt. Sein Rücken zeigt zur Couch, seine Unterarme liegen auf seinen Knien. Perfekt. Der verlangende Blick, den er mir zuwirft, ist sogar noch besser – der arme Mann hat eine Woche lang auf mich gewartet...er kann noch ein bisschen länger warten. Doch ich habe mich nicht in eine völlige Schlampe verwandelt... „Sirius, gib Remus etwas, worüber er nachdenken kann." Ich sehe bedeutungsvoll erst auf seinen Mund, dann auf Remus.

Sirius bewegt sich zu Remus hinüber, hockt sich vor ihn hin um seine Lippen mit einem rauen Kuss zu bedecken. Remus stöhnt leise, bevor er seinem Freund nachgibt und ihn an einer Handvoll seines langen, zottigen Haares näher zieht. Sirius' Kopf biegt sich weit nach hinten, als Remus' Mund seinen Hals attackiert, und Sirius' Kehle entschlüpft ein raues Stöhnen. Oh wow...

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger, aber ich habe noch wichtigere Dinge zu tun, wenn Sie die ganze Nacht diese beiden Idioten beobachten wollen", sagt Snape gedehnt. Ah, ja, Snape. Habe Sie ein wenig ignoriert, was?

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher?" antworte ich süß und ich hebe mich leicht von seinem Körper. Sein Schwanz springt hoch, und mit einem Zucken meiner Hüfte lasse ich ihn durch meine feuchten Falten gleiten. „Ich möchte Sie nicht von Ihren Pflichten abhalten, Sir."

Snapes Augen sind zugefallen, und ich sehe seine Brust sich ruckartig heben, als er tief einatmet.

„Nun, während Sie darüber nachdenken..." sage ich, gleite noch einmal über ihn und halte an, als sein Schwanz an meinem Eingang ruht, „mache ich einfach da weiter, wo ich aufgehört habe, ja?"

Damit lasse ich mich auf ihn fallen, und sein Schwanz füllt mich auf eine wunderbar erfüllende Art aus. Funken fliegen durch meinen Körper, warme Schauer laufen mir über den Rücken. Mein Kopf fällt von alleine zurück. Es ist ein wahnsinnig überlegenes und überwältigendes Gefühl, den meistgehassten Lehrer der Schule unter meiner Kontrolle zu haben, seine Augen zugekniffen vor lauter Anstrengung, mir nicht nachzugeben, und doch so nah an der Grenze, dass das fast unmöglich ist. Okay, ich habe wieder ein wenig Realitätssinn gefunden. Ich öffne die Augen und starre zurück, presse die Lippen zusammen damit er weiß, dass ich wieder bei der Sache bin. Und beim Vergnügen. Einer Menge davon. Ich zucke mit den Hüften, ohne mich auch nur ein wenig hochzuheben, bewege ihn nur in mir. Snape wimmert. Und ich meine, WIMMERT! Ich wiederhole die Bewegung und entlocke ihm noch ein Stöhnen, dieses mal mit einem verzweifelten, „Hermione! Bitte!"

Ich sehe hinüber zu Remus und Sirius – Remus' Augen sind geschlossen, während Sirius sich an seinem Körper hinunter arbeitet, leicht in seine Haut beißt und die Stellen mit der Zunge wieder beruhigt, bis er bei dem angekommen ist, was man nur als Lupins ragende Erektion bezeichnen kann. Sirius blinzelt frech zu mir herüber, und ich sehe die Lachfältchen um seine Augen, als er Snapes Zwickmühle und seinen raschen Kontrollverlust bemerkt. Er nickt mir leicht zu, bevor er Remus in den Mund nimmt. Ich sehe einen Moment zu, wie sich Sirius' Mund über diesen Schwanz stülpt, bevor er ihn ganz verschlingt. Remus seufzt befriedigt, während seine Hände in Sirius' Haaren ihn auf eine Weise führen, die für beide ganz angenehm zu sein scheint. Gott, das ist ein unglaublicher Anblick. Ich sehe mich jetzt nach meiner eigenen Erlösung. Und dann erinnere ich mich an Snapes letztes Spiel mit mir...Zeit für Rache, lieber Professor.

Ich zucke noch einmal mit den Hüften, und Snape stöhnt.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, vor mir zu kommen!" knurre ich.

„Dann gehen Sie von mir runter!" gibt Snape wütend zurück.

„Nein! Es sind meine Regeln, und Sie werden verdammt nochmal danach spielen!"

Und dieses Mal höre ich wirklich ein leises Lachen von Sirius, aber es wird von Snapes Todesblick abgeschnitten, woraufhin Sirius seinen wunderbaren Mund wieder mit besseren Dingen beschäftigt...sehr zu Lupins Vergnügen.

Wieder bewege ich meine Hüften und reibe sie an Snapes.

„Ich befolge keine Regeln als meine eigenen!"

Ich lehne mich vor, presse meine nackte Brust gegen seine und knurre in sein Ohr, „Ach wirklich?"

Seine Brust hebt sich wieder heftig unter mir, als Snape schnell einatmet. Haben wir einen kleinen Kontrollkomplex, Professor?

„Fuck you!"

„In der Tat, Sir", antworte ich und erhasche sein Ohrläppchen. Snape grunzt, und ich fühle wie er näher und näher auf das Delirium zutreibt. „Oder eher ‚fuck you'." Ich akzentuiere meine Worte, indem ich meinen Rhythmus beschleunige und mich an ihm reibe. Diese Position ist wunderbar, erlaubt mir eine herrlich tiefe Penetration, und bei jeder Bewegung streift meine Klitoris sein grobes Haar. Merlin, jetzt bin ich auch nicht mehr weit entfernt! Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite und sehe über Lupins Schulter, wie Sirius an seinem Schwanz auf und ab gleitet. Lupin keucht nach Luft, krallt sich in Sirius' Haar fest, und hin und wieder grollt Sirius' Name aus seiner Kehle.

„Sie unverschämtes kleines Flittchen!" zischt Snape, und bevor ich weiß wie mir geschieht, hat er eine meiner Brustwarzen mit den Zähnen erwischt und zieht so sehr daran, dass es schon fast schmerzhaft ist, und doch fühle ich eine feuchtwarme Flut in meinem Innersten. Schon fühle ich meinen Orgasmus kommen...er kribbelt in meinen Zehen, breitet sich warm über meine Beine aus und konzentriert sich in meinem Schoß. Meine Bewegungen werden unkontrolliert, trotzdem schaffe ich es, die Augen zu öffnen als eine Flut von Obszönitäten über meine Lippen kommt – ich hatte eigentlich vor, Snape noch länger zu quälen. Mein Blick fällt auf Lupin, der auch gerade seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und in Sirius' willigen Mund hineinstößt, während Sirius knurrt und Lupin weiter anheizt. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr, mein Orgasmus geht weiter, und mit, „Fuck you Severus Snape! ICH LASSE SIE NICHT GEWINNEN!" greife ich hinter mir nach seinem Sack und streiche mit den Fingern über die empfindliche Haut.

„VERDAMMT!" Und Snape ergießt sich in mich, krampft sich unter mir zusammen als ich langsam runterkomme, genau rechtzeitig um meinen Erfolg zu genießen, als meine inneren Muskeln um seinen Schaft pulsieren und zucken. Und am Ende sieht es so aus, dass der Große Professor Snape von einem hilflosen kleinen siebzehnjährigen Mädchen unterdrückt werden kann. Komisch, nicht?

Doch ich habe noch eine ganze Nacht vor mir, worauf ich mich freuen kann – ich werde sie kaum so leicht davonkommen lassen, schließlich fahre ich morgen nach Hause und werde wahrscheinlich nie mehr die Gelegenheit haben, dies hier zu tun. Außerdem habe ich den armen Remus sehr vernachlässigt...

* * *

Ihr wisst ja, immer fleißig reviewen! Brot des FF-Autors usw.!

An Ferv: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

An mich: Muss ich glaube ich nicht mehr erklären, oder? ;o)


	7. MISSION: Was ist fast so gut wie Schokol

°krabbelt schüchtern hervor° Hallo? Seid ihr mir böse? Die böseSchreibblockade hat mal wieder zugeschlagen... Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr vernünftig formulieren! Jetzt kann ich immerhin wieder einigermaßen übersetzen.

Die Originalstory geht auch weiter, sie ist inzwischen bei Mission III, Kapitel 7. Fervesco hat mit zwei anderen Autorinnen unter dem Namen "Crapfic" eine neue Story angefangen, sie heißt "Get Dobby Laid" ("Legt Dobby flach")... Seeehr witzig! Hermione nennt Snape "Sevviekins", "Sexerus", "Sevmeister" etc. (und überlebt), Dobby muss sich wegen Sodomie mit Crookshanks bestrafen... Guckt es euch doch mal an unter ashwinder (punkt) sycophanthex (punkt) com und sucht nach dem Autornamen "Crapfic".

Nebenbei hatte ich auch noch Geburtstag °hust hust° und bin jetzt mit 23 schon dem Verwesen nahe (sagt jedenfalls meine Schwester)...

Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer! °verteilt dicke Küsse°Wegen euch habe ich mich gezwungen, weiterzumachen, obwohl es am Anfang mehr als schwierig war.

Zu den Reviewantworten:

**Iffi:** das verrate ich doch nicht :o) Außerdem ist Ferv mit der Story ja auch noch nicht fertig. Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es sogar noch ne Mission IV?

**Jenni:** Ooooh doch, da kennst du Herms schlecht ;o) Jetzt gehts erst richtig los, schließlich ist es nicht mehr illegal!

**youngwiseman:** Do you honestly think I can't tell fiction and reality apart? I've got enough RL to compensate for a little fanfic now and then. Don't worry about me!

**NarcissaMalfoySnape:** Danke! Wie man sich beim Übersetzen fühlt? Man wird rattig :o) Warum die wirklich erotischen FFs von englischen Autoren sind, weiß ich auch nicht... Ein ewiges Rätsel... Nein, der dritte Teil ist noch nicht fertig. Hoffe auch dass es noch mehr Teile gibt... ;o)

**Marlia, AlissaBlack:** Im nächsten Kapitel... °g° Das mit Hermiones Alter stimmt schon, in England sind sie doch mit 17 volljährig und mit der Schule fertig (siehe Rupert Grint).

**nicolemalfoy160178:** Wow, danke! Hihi, sex can make the world go round...

Ganz liebe Grüße gehen an **Thomas Claw** und** Jenni**, meine treuesten Leser, und an **Johanna** und **Anja**, meine besten Freundinnen!

* * *

Mission: Was ist fast so gut wie Schokolade? 

Ja, armer, armer Remus. Er ist wirklich zu kurz gekommen; andererseits war es seine Entscheidung, sich an die Schulregeln zu halten. Ich könnte ihn noch ein bisschen länger quälen, schließlich musste ich eine verdammt lange Woche auf das hier warten, und ich habe noch andere Möglichkeiten...

„Hermione, sei fair", unterbricht Sirius meine Gedanken und sieht mich wissend an.

Pah! Na gut.

Ich sehe Remus an und frage mich, was ich mit ihm anfangen soll. Was nur... was nur... was soll man mit einem geilen Werwolf tun, der einem ausgeliefert ist – das ewige Dilemma!

Ich gleite von Snape herunter, der mich halbherzig anstarrt, auf den Boden und setze mich auf Remus' Schoß. „So, Remus, was hättest du gerne?" frage ich honigsüß. Ich beuge mich zu seinem Hals hinunter, ich knabbere und lecke an seiner Haut ehe ich vorschlage, „Wie wär's, wenn wir es gleich hier tun? Ich könnte mich auf dich setzen und dich ins Delirium reiten?" Remus verschluckt sich fast bei meinen Worten. Pah. Langweiliger, langweiliger Remus. Okay, vielleicht retten mich ein paar weitere Vorschläge vor der Missionarsmonotonie. „Nicht? Gut", fahre ich fort, während ich an seinem Ohr knabbere, „vielleicht möchtest du mich über die Couch legen und ficken bis ich schreie?" Remus zieht scharf den Atem ein, als ich mit der Zunge über sein Schlüsselbein fahre. „Nicht? Mein Gott, du bist heute Nacht wirklich schwer zu befriedigen. Vielleicht könntest du mich hochheben und gegen die Wand nageln? Mich eine Weile ganz für dich haben? Oder möchtest du vielleicht, dass Sirius mitmacht?"

Remus sieht über meine Schulter zu Sirius, verschlingt den Körper des anderen Mannes mit den Augen. „Ich...ich möchte, dass Sirius mitmacht", bringt er schließlich stotternd heraus. Armer, armer Mann. Ich vermute, eine Woche warten war vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu lang.

„Natürlich. Und was möchtest du mit mir machen?" Ich erbebe bei dem Gedanken an Sirius und Remus zusammen...mit mir. Offenbar denkt Remus gerade über seine Möglichkeiten nach, denn er mustert mich von oben bis unten und ich winde mich vor Vorfreude.

„Verdammt, ihr Schwachköpfe! Soll ich mir eine Tasse Tee und den Tagespropheten holen, oder werdet ihr euch in der nächsten Stunde entscheiden?" Snape sieht spöttisch zu ihnen herüber. „Oder vielleicht, Miss Granger, lassen Sie die dummen Jungen lieber alleine und lassen mich Sie zu meinen Räumen geleiten?"

„Severus?" sage ich süß.

„Das heißt Professor Snape!" knurrt er und setzt sich auf dem Sofa auf.

„Nicht seit der letzten Stunde! Und wirst du wohl still sein? Dein unaufhörliches Gejammer nervt!" schnaubt Sirius. Remus lacht leise. Ich grinse selbstgefällig und Snape starrt zurück. Was ist los, Professor? Mögen Sie Ihre eigenen Beleidigungen jetzt nicht mehr so gerne?

„Dafür werden Sie bezahlen, Miss Granger."

„Oh, das hoffe ich doch", erwidere ich grinsend.

„Na gut, also los, mach schon, Lupin! Es kann doch nicht so lange dauern, die Missionarsstellung zu planen!"

Remus sieht einen Moment nachdenklich von mir zu Snape und wieder zurück.

„Ich will, dass Severus zusieht, Hermione. Ich will, dass er sieht was ich mir dir mache", verlangt Remus, hebt mich hoch und setzt sich auf die Couch, so dass er mit mir auf seinem Schoß neben Snape sitzt.

„Natürlich. Siehst du, Severus, du brauchst zur Unterhaltung nicht den Tagespropheten", erkläre ich selbstgefällig. Snape blickt mich finster an und schnaubt, aber es ist mir völlig egal, weil Remus gerade meinen Hals küsst und all die empfindlichen Stellen findet, bei denen mich ein Schauer überläuft. Ich fühle, dass Remus wieder hart ist, sich gegen mich presst und von Zeit zu Zeit zuckt. Seine Hände fahren an meinen Seiten herunter, streifen meine Brüste, herunter zu meinen Hüften, meinen Schenkeln und wieder aufwärts. Langsam hebt er eine Brust hoch und beugt den Kopf, um sie zu begrüßen. Seine Zunge malt eine heiße Spur über die Brustwarze, die in der Nachtluft schnell kalt wird. Es ist eine seltsame Mixtur von Gefühlen, die auf wunderbare Art zusammenwirken.

„Bitte, Remus", flehe ich leise um ihn anzutreiben. Er schenkt der anderen Brust die selbe Aufmerksamkeit, während er mit den Fingern über die fährt, die er eben verlassen hat. Ich stöhne leicht. Das ist...genau das, was ich von ihm erwartet habe, und doch so viel besser. Er ist zärtlich, er ist vorsichtig, und doch weiß er genau, was zur Hölle er tut. Seine Finger wandern über meinen Bauch nach unten, kitzeln die Haut direkt unter meinem Bauchnabel, wobei ich erschauere, bevor sie in meine Falten gleiten und sanft über meine Klitoris fahren. Ich genieße die Berührung und zittere vor Erregung.

Seine andere Hand fährt meinen Körper wieder hinauf, ohne den Kontakt zu unterbrechen, und verliert sich in meinem wirren Haar, bevor er mich näher heranzieht und wir in einem heißen Kuss versinken. Seine Lippen sind sanft, sein Mund warm, seine Zunge weich und zärtlich, und doch spüre ich darunter ein tiefes Bedürfnis, das ihn antreibt. Es ist wahnsinnig berauschend. Ich frage mich, ob ich das in Flaschen abfüllen könnte? Wäre wohl sehr viel besser als der billige Fusel, den ich getrunken habe bevor ich hierher gekommen bin.

Remus legt mich sanft auf das Sofa und Severus sitzt jetzt bei meinen Füßen. Ich höre ihn ungnädig schnauben, aber im Moment ist mir das herzlich egal. Remus hebt sich leicht von mir, um dann in meine Tiefen zu gleiten, und ich erschauere vor Intensität. Ich keuche. Remus unterbricht unseren Kuss und begibt sich statt dessen zu meinem Hals, so dass ich atmen kann. Eine Hand bleibt in meinem Haar, während die andere meine Brust streichelt, die Brustwarze kitzelt und die Haut wieder beruhigt. Gott, das ist der Wahnsinn. Ich stöhne jetzt unter ihm, unfähig mich zurückzuhalten. Ich fühle meinen Orgasmus kommen, gleich ist es soweit. Remus knurrt ein bisschen an meinem Hals, und das Geräusch schickt willkommene Vibrationen über meine Haut.

„Lass los, Hermione", flüstert er mir zu und ich habe keine Wahl, ich hätte mich nicht zurückhalten können, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte. Wellen der Erregung überspülen meinem Körper, meine Fingernägel graben sich in Remus' Rücken und ich werfe den Kopf zurück, während Remus sich weiter in mir bewegt. Ich fühle, wie ich mich um ihn zusammenkrampfe, wie mein Körper versucht, ihn mit sich zu ziehen, aber als ich wieder herunterkomme, merke ich, dass er es geschafft hat, sich züruckzuhalten.

„Oh, wow", sage ich atemlos und löse meine Finger von seinem Rücken. Er wird morgen noch Spuren davon haben. Remus beschleunigt den Rhythmus ein wenig, und meine Augen fallen zu, als er die letzten Wellen meinens Orgasmus' verlängert, so dass ich im Innern erbebe.

„Hermione, öffne die Augen", bittet Remus.

Ich mache sie mühsam auf und sehe ihn etwas fragend an.

„Ich will, dass du siehst, was du mit mir machst." Oh Gott. Diese Worte lösen gleich einen weiteren Orgasmus aus, oder vielleicht lassen sie den von eben noch einmal aufleben. Egal. Jetzt grunzt Remus, und lässt dann ein tiefes Knurren hören, während er mir folgt. Er verliert seinen Rhythmus und seine Stöße werden unkontrolliert. Es ist faszinierend, sein Gesicht beim Orgasmus zu beobachten, zufrieden und doch intensiv. Mein Gedanken fangen an zu schweben, versuchen sich an Remus' Bild festzuhalten, gleiten dann aber doch ins Nichts hinüber, unfähig überhaupt etwas zu denken, während mein Orgasmus abflaut. Remus rollt sich zur Seite und lässt seinen Kopf auf das Sofa neben mir fallen. Als ich wieder in die Realität zurückkomme, sehe ich dass er mich anlächelt, während er mein Gesicht streichelt.

„Es muss nicht schmutzig sein, damit es Spaß macht", informiert er mich grinsend. Ja ja, schon gut Mister Tugend-auf-vier-Pfoten. Habe meine Lektion gelernt. Langsamer Missionars-Sex kann Spaß machen. Mehr als das. Oh Mann, ich muss die Klappe halten, bevor ich zugebe, dass ich bei allem anderen auch Unrecht hatte.

Moment mal, was ist mit Sirius passiert?

Ich drehe den Kopf und sehe Sirius, der dasteht und uns beobachtet, fragend an.

„Remus musste etwas beweisen, und du hast es ziemlich gut gemacht, Moony." Ich lächele. Dann fällt mir etwas Verdächtiges auf.

„Das ist nicht der wahre Grund, warum du nicht mitgemacht hast, oder, Sirius?" frage ich und sehe misstrauisch an.

„Nun, es ist so, dass Severus und Remus dich heute Abend beide schon für sich alleine hatten..."

Remus kichert leise.

Ich lache.

„Ich hole mir jetzt eine Zeitung! Wollen Sie auch eine, Miss Granger? Wir könnten das Kreuzworträtsel lösen, während Black an Ihnen herummacht", verkündet Severus genervt.

„Keine Sorge, Snivellus, ich weiß genau was ich mit Hermione machen will."

Oooh, super! „Gib mir die Zeitung rüber, aber ein bisschen Energietrank wäre auch nicht schlecht!"

* * *

Bidde reviewn? An Ferv direkt: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com 

An mich: Einfach hier unten auf den lila Knopf drücken...


	8. MISSION: Der Bauer in anderer Leute Spie

Finally! Ich weiß, es hat furchtbar lange gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel, und dass es jetzt da ist habt ihr auch (fast) nur Franzi aka AlissaBlack zu verdanken, die mir auf die Füße getreten ist! Sonst hätte es wohl nochmal ein paar Wochen gedauert.

Für Reviewantworten bin ich jetzt zu müde, ich muss morgen wieder früh raus. Nur soviel: Danke!-!-!-!

Ach übrigens habe ich mein Profil entrümpelt, wenn ihr Lust habt, schaut doch mal vorbei. Und guckt **Die Kinder des Monsieur Mathieu**! Ich hab heute die DVD gekriegt, habs gleich geguckt (anstatt zu übersetzen...)und musste total heulen. Hach. Jean-Baptiste. -schmacht- -knuddel-

* * *

Mission: Wer sagt, dass es schlecht ist, in anderer Leute Spiele ein Bauer zu sein?

Sirius streckt eine Hand nach mir aus und hilft mir hoch. Irgendwas in seinem Grinsen sagt mir, dass ich mir Sorgen machen sollte über das, was er jetzt vorhat, und dass es ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von Remus' Aktion wird.

„Die Zeit läuft, Black. Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht", knurrt Snape.

„Sorry, ich habe ganz vergessen, dass nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit deine Fütterungszeit ist", kontert Sirius mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Außerdem können Remus und ich Hermione auch gerne alleine unterhalten, falls du lieber gehen willst."

Snape sieht von Sirius zu mir und wieder zurück. „Fünfzehn Minuten, Miss Granger. Das sollte mehr als genug Zeit für Black sein, um sich zu befriedigen."

Ich unterdrücke ein Lachen. Ich weiß dass Snape unter keinen Umständen gehen wird, bevor er noch einmal eine Chance bekommt, und genauso wenig Sirius die Genugtuung gönnt, ihn los zu sein.

„Sind fünfzehn Minuten genug für dich, Mione?" Sirius beugt sich zu mir herunter um in mein Ohr zu flüstern, dabei schlingt er von hinten die Arme um mich und zieht mich an seinen nackten Körper. Ich fühle seine harte Brust an meinem Rücken, sein Haar kitzelt angenehm meinen Nacken und der Beweis seiner Begierde ruht zwischen meinen Pobacken.

Seine Hände gleiten über meinen Körper während er auf eine Antwort wartet. Eine Hand wandert zu einer Brustwarze und drückt sie fast ein bisschen zu fest, doch der leichte Schmerz ist definitiv noch auf der angenehmen Seite. Seine andere Hand fährt über meinen Bauch und schickt Schauer der Erwartung über meine Haut direkt zu meinem Zentrum. Seine Finger spreizen sich, als sie sich ihrem Ziel nähern. Einer findet meinen empfindlichen Knoten und reibt ihn in einem langsamen, aber stetigen Rhythmus. Meine Beine geben unter mir nach, und Sirius schafft es, mich mit einem Arm über der Brust festzuhalten, ohne seine Zärtlichkeiten auch nur für einen Moment zu unterbrechen.

Sirius küsst meine Schulter, dann meinen Hals, und ich bin mir sicher dass er da einen Knutschfleck hinterlässt. Ich stoße einen langen Seufzer aus, erstaunt, wie viele Stellen dieser Mann gleichzeitig verwöhnen kann. Ich fühle schon die Wärme in mir aufsteigen.

„Ist das ein Ja zu fünfzehn Minuten?" sagt Sirius mit dem Hauch eines Lachens in mein Ohr.

Ich wimmere. Das ist die beste Antwort, die ich im Moment zustande bringe. Und ja, schon wieder haben die drei mich, Miss Neunmalklug, sprachlos gemacht. Oh, wie viele Leute ihnen dafür danken würden!

„Sieh Remus an, Mione", weist Sirius mich an, und als ich die Augen öffne, merke ich, dass Sirius mich wieder so platziert hat, dass er mich seinem Freund und Snape vorführt. Die beiden starren mich wie versteinert an, dennoch hat Snape ein seltsames Grinsen auf den Lippen. Lupin aber lächelt.

„Weißt du was, Moony", fährt Sirius fort und lässt zwei Finger in mich hineingleiten, „sie ist immer noch feucht von dir."

Lupins Augen fallen einen Moment zu, als sei das zu viel für ihn.

Wieder lacht Sirius, ein tiefes Grollen das durch meinen Körper schwingt.

Snape schnaubt. „Black, wir wissen alle sehr gut, wie gerne du Lupin befriedigst, aber falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, das ist Miss Granger die du da hast. Wenn du lieber diesen Freak ficken willst, dann tu das meinetwegen und lass mich und Miss Granger mit dem weitermachen, weswegen wir hier sind. Denn ich glaube, Miss Granger möchte viel lieber befriedigt werden, als in deiner erbärmlichen Beziehung mit _dem da_ ein Bauer zu sein!" Bei seinen letzten Worten ruckt er seinen Kopf unwillig Richtung Lupin. Lupin sieht Sirius warnend an, offensichtlich will er ihm bedeuten, nicht auf Snape einzugehen.

„Zeit, das Spiel ein bisschen zu verschärfen, Mione", sagt Sirius, und klingt dabei nur ein bisschen drohend, doch weil ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann, weiß ich nicht genau, was er vorhat. Plötzlich hat er mich über die Armlehne der Couch gebeugt, mit meinem Gesicht fast in Snapes Schoß. Snape sieht Sirius finster an, dann starrt er über seine lange Nase zu mir herunter mit einem Blick, der an Ekel erinnert, weil er praktisch gezwungen ist, Sirius und mir zuzusehen.

Sirius ergreift meine Hüfte, drückt seine Finger schmerzhaft in meine Haut, doch als ich fühle, wie er durch meine Falten gleitet und an meine Öffnung stupst, werde ich davon abgelenkt. Seine Hitze versengt mich; das Gefühl, ihn so nah an mir zu haben, und doch nicht in mir, macht mich verrückt.

„Sirius! Bitte!"

„Mit Vergnügen", antwortet Sirius, und ohne Vorwarnung stößt er plötzlich in mich hinein, füllt mich aus und lässt mich keuchen. Das abrupte Eindringen sendet Funken durch meinen Körper und ich erschauere. Diese Stellung bietet eine interessante Reihe neuer Gefühle – oh Hermione, du klingst wie ein verdammtes Schulbuch! Lasst es mich neu formulieren, diese Stellung lässt mich gleichzeitig nach mehr und um Gnade betteln! Mit jedem Stoß presst Sirius mich mehr gegen die Armlehne und drückt meine Klitoris an den rauen Stoff. Das Gefühl seiner Hüften, die von hinten gegen mich stoßen ist aufregend, und als ich merke, dass mein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von Snapes Erregung entfernt ist, kann ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, die Zunge herauszustrecken und ihn zu schmecken. Unglücklicherweise stöhnt Snape auf, und so sieht Sirius, was ich gerade getan habe.

„Es wird wohl Zeit für ein bisschen mehr Ablenkung", entscheidet Sirius, doch ich höre den Humor in seiner Stimme, obwohl ich gerade die Spitze von Snape's Schwanz in den Mund genommen habe. Ah, Männer sind komische Kreaturen. Ich fühle, wie Sirius mit dem Daumen über meine Wirbelsäule fährt, von meinen Schulterblättern über den Rücken, bis er an meiner hinteren Öffnung angekommen ist und leicht gegen die festen Muskeln drückt. Als sein Daumen sich in mich hineinbohrt und er weiter in mich hineinstößt, fühle ich meine Eingeweide anfangen zu zittern, meine Sicht verschwimmen, und dann erfasst mich ein mächtiger Orgasmus, der mich unter Sirius erbeben lässt. Aus der Ferne höre ich Snape stöhnen, dann füllt sich mein Mund mit salziger Flüssigkeit, und ich merke, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die Sirius geschafft hat.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen fühle ich, wie Sirius die Kontrolle verliert und sich mit uns vereint.

Ich liege mit geschlossenen Augen da und erhole mich von unserem Ritt, da höre ich Sirius über mir lachen. Ich drehe den Kopf, um ihn zu fragen was los ist, aber er sieht Snape an.

„Ist das innerhalb deines Zeitlimits, Snivellus? Oder soll ich noch eine Runde machen, damit du dich erholen kannst?"

Mein Gott, ich bin so froh dass ich nicht der Empfänger von diesem Blick bin! Wenn Blicke töten könnten, und ich bin nicht so sicher dass das diesmal nicht passiert, dann wäre wohl halb Hogwarts bereits tot. Kein Wunder, dass Voldemort Snape auf seiner Seite haben wollte.

* * *

Reviewen nicht vergessen... ;o)


	9. MISSION: Erfolgreich!

31.05.2006

Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel von Mission 2! Aber keine Angst, es gibt ja noch Mission 3. Und Fervesco hat eine Mission 4 angefangen! Ich liebe diese Frau!

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, Arschtritte, Morddrohungen etc.! Macht so weiter, dann fange ich schnell mit Mission 3 an... ;o)

**Angel-liam:** Wow. ich hab noch nie so viele Reviews auf einmal bekommen, und dann noch alle von der selben Person! Danke! Ich hab mich voll gefreut.

**Iffi:** Versteh ich nicht, warum deine Freunde den Film doof finden. Vielleicht sind sie noch zu klein dafür... °eg° Klar, den kann man nicht jeden Tag sehen, aber ich muss immer wieder ganz schwer schlucken bei der Szene, wo sie die Papierflieger aus dem Fenster werfen...

**TheSnitch:** Argh, M. Mathieu mit Sirius zu vergleichen! Sakrileg! ;o) Jaaah ich kenne Bothering Snape! Geil! Wer es noch nicht kennt, unbedingt angucken: potterpuppetpals (punkt) com!

**Franzi:** Ich hab Mission: Get Severus Laid! jetzt gelesen, aber ich fands nicht so toll. Es ist ein bisschen zu sehr auf Romantik für meinen Geschmack, das passt nicht zu Sev. Aber Get Dobby Laid! ist sooo geil...

_Disclaimer:_ JKR. Was hat sie nur angerichtet?Und Ferv. Verweilen wir für ein Dankgebet.

Okay, dieses Mal sollte man sich wieder nicht allzu genau vorstellen, wie das anatomisch funktionieren soll... Nevertheless, here we go!

* * *

MISSION: Erfolgreich! 

Mit mehr Mut als ich je aufbringen könnte angesichts von Snapes unausstehlichem Starren, meldet sich Sirius zu Wort. „Es ist verständlich, alter Mann, wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, Mione noch einmal zu befriedigen."

„Nur für den Fall dass du es nicht bemerkt hast, Black, du bist nicht gerade in Würde gealtert, während du in Azkaban warst."

„Azkaban ist meine Entschuldigung, und was ist deine?" kontert Sirius mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

Uh oh. Warum beschleicht mich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ich heute Nacht mindestens einen Mord mit ansehen muss, wenn ich das hier nicht sofort stoppe? Vielleicht, weil Snape gerade nach seinem Zauberstab greift... könnte aber auch was mit dem Funkeln in Sirius' Augen zu tun haben.

„Sirius, Professor..." fange ich an, aber Remus legt eine Hand auf meinen Arm, und ich merke, dass Sirius und Professor Snape sich lieber schlagen wollen als zuhören, was Miss Streitschlichter zu sagen hat.

„Naja", reizt Sirius Snape weiter, „wenigstens kannst du das Stöckchen da benutzen, um Mione ein bisschen Befriedigung zu verschaffen!"

„Remus, du musst etwas unternehmen!" bitte ich ihn leise, als ich die beiden ansehe und absolut sicher bin, dass sie sich gegenseitig zerstören werden.

„Allerdings", murmelt Remus in mein Haar. Seine Finger greifen nach meiner Taille und ziehen mich näher heran, bis er sich an mich presst. Remus' Lippen brennen weiche Spuren auf meinen Hals und hoch zu meinem Ohr.

„Remus! Um Merlins Willen!" beschwere ich mich und versuche, ihn wegzustoßen. Es ist so untypisch für ihn, sich mehr um seine eigene Befriedigung zu kümmern als das Wohlergehen seiner Freunde.

„Glaub mir, Hermione, wenn irgendwas die beiden aufhalten kann, dann das hier."

Ich bin nicht sehr überzeugt, aber da ich keine andere Idee habe (außer, die zwei zu verhexen), gebe ich zögernd nach.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du kaum die Hälfte der Zeit gebraucht hast, die ich dir und Hermi...Miss Granger zugestanden habe!" bellt Snape, und sein Zauberstab ist gefährlich tief gerichtet.

„Und? Sie war mehr als zufrieden, stimmt's, Mi..." Sirius bricht ab als er sich zu mir umdreht und sieht, dass mich sein bester Freund in den Armen hält, mit den Lippen auf meiner Haut und den Hüften sanft gegen meinen Hintern stoßend.

„Verdammte Scheiße." Snape ist offenbar von sich selbst entsetzt, dass er zugelassen hat, dass Sirius ihn von seinem Ziel ablenkt. Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick auf seinen Gegner steckt er seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Innentasche seiner Robe, die auf dem Sofa liegt. Sirius dagegen starrt Snape weiter an und wägt sorgfältig jede Bewegung ab. Doch nur, bis Snape mein Gesicht in seine Hände genommen hat und mich küsst, so langsam, vertraut und verführerisch, dass es mir herzlich egal ist ob Sirius ihn noch anstarrt oder eine Jig mit Dobby tanzt. Wie kommt es, dass Professor Snape etwas, dass eher an eine schmutzige Sexorgie erinnert, in etwas so Intimes verwandeln kann? Obwohl es Remus' Finger sind, die über meine Haut tanzen und all meine empfindlichen Stellen finden, Remus' Lippen, die meinen Hals küssen, ist es Snapes Kuss, der mich vollkommen berauscht hat.

„Hab's dir doch gesagt", grinst Remus in mein Ohr, als Sirius sich uns anschließt und noch mehr Hände über meinen Körper gleiten.

Ist mir jetzt egal. Snapes Hände bleiben auf meinem Gesicht, während ein anderes Paar (ich glaube Lupins) meine Brüste streicheln und meine Brustwarzen zu harten Spitzen drücken. Noch eine Hand streichelt meine Klitoris, was mich ein bisschen verrückt macht, weil sie im Gegensatz zu Snapes Bewegungen so drängend ist, und die letzte schließlich hält mich fest, die warme Handfläche an meinem Rücken.

Verdammt! Ich halte diese süße Folter nicht mehr aus – es reicht, um mich komplett wild zu machen, aber lange nicht, um mich zu befriedigen. Oh Mann, ich werde anspruchsvoll – gut!

„Mehr", murmele ich an Snapes Lippen. Remus grollt gegen meine Haut, als er meine Worte hört. Snape verlässt meinen Mund und fragt leise, „Wo sind Ihre Manieren, Miss Granger?"

Mistkerl! Ich will dieses verdammte Spiel nicht mehr spielen! Ich werde abgelenkt, als ich brennend heiß bemerke, dass Snape wieder perfekt erregt ist und sich steif an meinen Bauch drückt, und Remus scheint das alles auch ganz gut zu gefallen, wenn man danach gehen kann, wie sich der harte Schaft in meinen Rücken presst. Gott, ich will sie. Schön – schön, wenn ich das tun muss, damit ich bekomme was ich will, also gut. Ich will ihn, ich will sie alle, und wenn ich nur bitte sagen muss...

„Mehr. Bitte. Sir."

„Sie haben gute Manieren entwickelt, Miss Granger, aber ich fürchte, Sie sind nicht konkret genug." Snape grinst, ich fühle die Bewegungen seines Gesichts an meinen Haaren. Mistkerl.

„Ich will, dass Sie mich jetzt ficken", verlange ich, denn ich werde unruhig. Dann, auf einen scharfen Blick von besagtem Folterknecht, füge ich schnell hinzu, „Bitte, Sir."

„Sehr viel besser, Miss Granger." Zur Belohnung für mein gutes Benehmen nimmt Snape seine Hand von meinem Gesicht und lässt sie über meinen Rücken nach unten wandern, bis sie an der Falte unter meinem Hintern angekommen ist. Er hebt mich mit Leichtigkeit hoch, und ich helfe ihm, indem ich meine Beine fest um seine Taille schlinge. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung hebt Snape mich ein wenig höher, wobei er zwangsläufig die empfindliche Haut zwischen meinen Beinen straff zieht und damit eine weiter Welle der Lust durch mich jagt. Snape schlägt Sirius' Finger beiseite und senkt mich auf sich herab. Langsam gleitet er in mich hinein und ich lasse die Luft raus, von der ich noch nicht einmal bemerkt habe, dass ich sie angehalten hatte. Gott, fühlt sich das gut an. Fanfuckingtastisch sogar. Er ist brennend heiß und seidig in mir. Ich fühle, wie sich der Herzschlag in seiner Brust beschleunigt, und ich bin mir sicher, dass meins das verdammt gut nachmacht. Snape keucht, und ich merke, dass ich in seine Schulter gebissen habe.

Remus lenkt mich völlig von dem Eindringen ab, indem er an meinem Rücken hinuntergleitet und, nach einem schnellen Verteilen des später so geschätzten Gleitmittels, auch in meine Tiefe eindringt und sich durch den festen Muskelring, der meinen Anus umgibt, hindurchpresst. Obwohl ich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein sollte, verspanne ich mich wieder, bis Snape eine seiner Hände befreien kann und sanft über mein Haar streichelt, während er murmelt, „Entspann dich, Hermione." Doch sobald Remus ganz in mir ist, verebbt meine Panik. Ich fühle mich so ausgefüllt, so eng, so heiß, und so dankbar, dass Remus und Severus fast gleich groß sind.

„Ahem." Sirius. Egal. Bin gerade so glücklich, dass ich mich einen fliegenden Hippogreif darum schere.

„Hallo?" Er klingt sehr, sehr angepisst.

„Black, deine Dienste werden nicht länger benötigt", zischt Snape mit gepresster Stimme.

„Sie sind mehr als nötig, Snivellus. Schließlich will Hermione sicherlich mehr als die zehn Sekunden, die du durchhältst."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in der selben Position, Black, und du musstest auf schmutzige Taktiken zurückgreifen, um über deine Unzulänglichkeiten hinwegzutäuschen."

„Ich war nicht in genau dieser Position", antwortet Sirius.

Snape bedenkt ihn mit einem seiner üblichen sarkastischen Blicke. „Ach ja."

Mit den Händen an meiner Hüfte hebt Snape mich jetzt leicht an und presst sich in mich hinein, wobei er sich selbst und Remus in mir bewegt. Gott, diese Reibung ist einfach umwerfend! Zumindest, bis Snape plötzlich erstarrt.

„Was zur Hölle tust du da, Black?" faucht er über seine Schulter.

„Ich wollte mal sehen, wie gut du dich in dieser Position noch kontrollieren kannst, Snape. Aber wenn du glaubst, du hältst das nicht aus..."

Für einen Moment sagt Snape gar nichts. „Also gut, tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Wenn du dich dadurch irgendwie männlicher fühlst..."

„Das ist nicht meine Absicht. Ich glaube, du bist derjenige, der gleich so wimmern wird wie Mione."

Nur ein gepresstes Keuchen von Snape und ein leichter Stoß in mich hinein sagt mir, dass Sirius gerade in ihn eingedrungen ist.

Snape nimmt seine langsamen Stöße wieder auf, aber seine Bewegungen sind jetzt leicht behindert. Remus, die Lippen an meiner Schulter, grinst breit. Ja, Remus, du hattest offenbar recht – die Jungs können ihre Streitereien begraben, wenn sie mich dafür ins Delirium ficken können – und obwohl es für mich etwas anstrengend wäre, vielleicht ist das die Lösung für den Weltfrieden? Meh, scheiß auf den Weltfrieden, ich will einfach für immer so bleiben!

Ein paar Stöße später wimmere ich wieder, obwohl ich mir nach Sirius' Kommentar vorhin geschworen habe, das nicht mehr zu tun. Snape stöhnt fast lautlos, als mein Körper reagiert und meine Muskeln sich um ihn herum vor Lust leicht zusammenziehen.

„Lass mal sehen, wie du damit fertig wirst, Snivellus." Sirius grinst mir über Snapes Schulter zu. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er vorhat, bis sich sein Daumen zwischen uns schiebt und sich auf meine Klitoris legt. Regelmäßiges Reiben heizt meine Erregung noch weiter an. Angetrieben von Snapes unermüdlichem Streicheln und dem sanften Rhythmus, in dem Lupin sich jetzt bewegt, komme ich dem Höhepunkt immer näher. Ich rutsche Snape ein wenig aus den Händen, wodurch Remus aus mir herausgleitet. Gott, die plötzliche Leere dämpft meine Lust, aber bevor ich mich daran gewöhne, presst sich Remus wieder gegen meine hintere Öffnung. „Entspann dich, Hermione", sagt er, und ich versuche mein Bestes. Dann, ohne eine weitere Warnung, dringt er mit einem harten Stoß wieder in mich ein und schickt damit eine angenehme Mischung aus Erregung und Schmerz durch meinen Körper, die sich schnell in meinem Schoß sammelt. Obwohl ich versucht habe mich zurückzuhalten, und sei es auch nur Snapes wegen, schaffe ich es nicht. Mein Orgasmus übermannt mich ziemlich überraschend, überflutet mich und ich krampfe mich beinahe gewaltsam um die beiden Männer zusammen. Ich fühle, wie ich Snape wieder entgleite während ich mich noch in seinen Händen winde, doch glücklicherweise hält mich nun auch Lupin fest.

„Gottverdammter heiliger Merlin", murmelt Snape leise und ich öffne mühsam die Augen, um ihn anzusehen. Er beißt sich so fest auf die Lippe dass sie bestimmt gleich blutet und seine Augen sind halb geschlossen. Verdammt, wenn ich das aufnehmen könnte, gäbe es wohl ein paar weniger Schüler, die Angst vor ihrem Tränkemeister hätten, doch dann hätte ich zweifellos Konkurrenz um seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nö, ich behalte diesen wunderbaren Anblick für mich!

„Nicht so einfach, was, Snape", kommentiert Sirius hinter ihm mit einem tiefen Knurren. „Dich in Hermione zu versenken ist eine Sache, ihre Wärme zu genießen, das samtige Gefühl das dich umgibt – aber ihren Orgasmus durch ihren Körper jagen zu spüren, der dich mitreißen will..."

Snape stöhnt und verlangsamt seinen Rhythmus, wohl im Versuch sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

„...keine Kontrolle über andere Stimuli zu haben", fährt Sirius fort, und dieses Mal fühle ich ihn in Snape hineinstoßen, „ist schwer auszuhalten, was? Du magst das nicht, oder, Severus? Einen kompletten Kontrollverlust?"

Snapes Stöhnen wird zu einem Wimmern.

„Sie beobachtet dich, Snape. Mione sieht, wie du die Kontrolle verlierst, und sie findet es sehr verführerisch, stimmt's?" Für einen Moment wandern Sirius' Augen zu meinen.

Ich lehne mich so gut es geht nach vorne und genieße Snapes plötzlichen Machtverlust. „Ich will, dass du nachgibst, Severus. Ich will, dass du alle Kontrolle verlierst, und ich will, dass es mein Verdienst ist", lasse ich ihn in heiserem Flüstern wissen.

Snape reißt die Augen auf, gräbt mit einem Ausdruck von köstlicher Panik die Finger in meine Schenkel und stoßt wild in mich hinein. Zum Glück beschleunigt auch Lupin seinen Rhythmus, und kurz darauf spüre ich wieder, wie ich auf die wundervolle Grenze zum Delirium zutreibe.

„Verdammt, Black, hilf ihr!" zischt Snape durch vor Konzentration zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich will noch einmal fühlen, wie sie sich um mich zusammenzieht!"

„Mit Vergnügen", antwortet Sirius. Sein Daumen nimmt seinen Platz an meiner Klitoris wieder ein und macht mich langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig.

„Lass los, Severus", flüstere ich wieder. Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen tut Snape genau das, wobei sein ganzer Körper bebt und seine Stöße fahrig werden. Ich folge ihm und klammere mich an ihn als ginge es um das Leben, während ich mich noch einmal dem berauschenden Gefühl ergebe. Ich höre Lupin aufkeuchen als er sich uns anschließt.

Irgendwann später komme ich halb wieder zu Bewusstsein, als jemand meinen Namen sagt.

„Ähm, glaubst du wir haben sie verletzt?" fragt Lupin und klingt irgendwie besorgt.

„Nein", antwortet Snape und ich fühle Finger durch mein Haar streicheln.

„Sicher?"

„Natürlich. Um Merlins Willen, ihr Trottel habt euch gerade stundenlang mit ihr vergnügt, wundert es euch dass sie einfach erschöpft ist?"

Es folgt eine zustimmende Stille.

„Miss Granger?"

„Mm?" murmele ich und drehe mich mit einiger Mühe auf dem Sofa um.

„Ihnen geht es gut?"

„Unbeschreiblich", antworte ich grinsend, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen. Snape hat recht – ich bin furchtbar müde.

„Also, Zeit fürs Bett." Snape zaubert mir meine Kleider wieder an, dann hebt er mich vom Sofa hoch. Obwohl ich schon halb schlafe, kuschele ich mich zufrieden an seine Brust, als er mich durch die Gänge trägt.

* * *

Wir sehen uns bei Mission 3! Bis dahin will ich nen Haufen Reviews sehen, sonst überleg ich mir das mit der Übersetzung vielleicht nochmal... °eg° 

Wer ne Mail kriegen möchte, wenn ich Mission 3 hochlade, schickt mir ne Mail mit dem Betreff "Mission 3" an amy1983 (at) gmx (punkt) de!


End file.
